


APRES LE TRAIN BLEU

by LadySybille



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si Hercule Poirot acceptait de suivre Mlle Grey pour prendre l'Orient-Express ?





	1. DÉPART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susigolfin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susigolfin/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginons la suite de cet épisode... Et si leur danse maladroite continuait...

« Et si vous m'accompagniez, monsieur Poirot ? »

La question avait été posée d'une toute petite voix inquiète. Comme le détective ne refusait pas catégoriquement, la jeune femme revint à l'attaque d'une voix plus ferme.

« Vous venez de me dire que vous n'aviez jamais pris l'Orient-Express, monsieur Poirot. C'est l'occasion ! Accompagnez-moi ! »

Dans son empressement, Mlle Grey saisit les mains du détective qu'elle serra, voulant à tout prix le convaincre.

« Vous resterez mon cher oncle ! S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Ses beaux yeux noisette brillaient, fixés sur l'émeraude de ceux du petit Belge. Celui-ci regardait la jeune femme avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Il était si vieux, elle était si ,jeune. Il savait l'étendue du travail qui l'attendait à Londres, elle était libre comme l'air.

Partir n'était pas une option envisageable. Il venait justement de partir en vacances. Et cependant... Il accepta avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

« Très bien, mademoiselle. Un oncle digne de ce nom ne peut pas laisser sa chère nièce traverser seule le continent européen. Ce serait déraisonnable ! »

La jeune femme était si folle de joie qu'elle embrassa Poirot sur les deux joues.

« Et maintenant ! Nos valises !, » s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la villa, tenant Poirot par la main.

Comme si elle n'était pas sûre que le détective ne change pas d'avis.

 

Hercule Poirot n'avait jamais pris l'Orient-Express, mais il était déjà allé dans les pays d'Europe de l'Est. Il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Mlle Grey qu'il fallait acheter des vêtements chauds pour le froid du Caucase.

Ils partirent donc le plus tôt possible de la Côte d'Azur pour arriver à Paris avant le départ de l'Orient-Express, histoire de faire les boutiques.

Deux heures après cette résolution, Poirot et Mlle Grey étaient assis dans le même compartiment en direction de la capitale.

Poirot avait prévenu Londres et sa secrétaire Miss Lemon des suites de son voyage, la poussant à prolonger ses vacances également et à garder fermée l'agence. Puis sa banque fut aussi prévenue de ce qu'il fallait faire pour le loyer du détective et pour le salaire de Miss Lemon. Tout serait versé en temps et en heure. Le petit Belge pouvait partir l'esprit plus tranquille. Ces dernières années à Londres et le succès de ses affaires avaient enrichi passablement Hercule Poirot. Il pouvait se permettre un arrêt prolongé de ses affaires, sans aucun souci.

Et puis, ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques semaines tout au plus. L'idée d'abandonner Mlle Grey lui était véritablement pénible. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était un homme, jeune et beau, pour remplacer le vieil Hercule Poirot en tant que chevalier-servant. Cette idée fit sourire le petit Belge et attira le regard de la jeune femme. Curieuse.

« A quoi pensez-vous M. Poirot ?

\- A vous, ma très chère nièce et à l'Orient-Express !

\- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de meurtre cette fois-ci, sinon je penserai que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ! »

Poirot se mit à rire à cette boutade et enchaîna d'une voix lointaine :

« Je commence à me demander si je n'attire pas le crime comme d'autres attirent le succès ou l'amour. J'ai fait une croisière sur le Nil, il y a eu un meurtre, j'ai du prendre deux semaines de vacances forcées pour des raisons de santé, rebelote, un meurtre, je voyage sur le Train Bleu et encore un meurtre ! Peut-être portai-je malheur ? »

La jeune femme se récria mais Poirot avait les yeux pétillants de malice, attendant les dénégations empressées de Mlle Grey. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

« Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela M. Poirot ! Puisque vous avez été mon seul soutien durant ces terribles semaines. Même si je ne vous ai pas encore pardonné d'avoir suggéré que j'aurai pu avoir tué Mlle Van Aldin à cause de ce que son père avait fait au mien. »

Cette tirade fut suivie d'une petite tape sur la main du détective.

« Cela faisait partie du jeu, mademoiselle. Si mon Hastings était encore à mes côtés, il vous aurait expliqué comment fonctionne Poirot. Il fallait faire sortir le loup du bois et le major a parfaitement réagi à mon attaque contre vous.

\- Pauvre major ! Je le plains sincèrement vous savez !

\- Quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'une jeune femme à son âge ! »

Cette affirmation du détective fit sourire Mlle Grey, un sourire triste.

« Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui, mais il avait de très jolis yeux.

\- Il faut dire que le bleu est une couleur assez rare pour des yeux, » persifla Poirot.

A cette réponse, la jeune femme fixa intensément les yeux verts du détective, sans cesser de sourire.

« Il est vrai que le vert de vos yeux est assez rare. Intense et brillant. Magnifique ! »

Poirot baissa les yeux, troublé, avant de se ressaisir, retrouvant son attitude de Papa Poirot.

« Et les vôtres sont d'un magnifique marron. La couleur des noisettes !

\- Une couleur qui n'est ni rare, ni exceptionnelle.

\- Peut-être, mais elle est très belle. »

Et ce fut à la jeune femme de se troubler.

« Cela dit, je n'ai pas apprécié de devoir vous accuser ainsi devant tout le monde et dévoiler votre secret, reprit Poirot, affligé.

\- De toute façon, je n'aurai pas pu tuer M. Van Aldin. Il était tellement bouleversé par la mort de sa fille que j'ai eu pitié de lui. Et tuer sa fille ne m'aurait pas rendu mon père. »

Mlle Grey baissait les yeux, attristée. Poirot posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune femme et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

« Jamais, à aucun instant, je ne vous ai suspectée. Vous êtes la douceur personnifiée.

\- Et si je vous menais en bateau ?

\- On ne mène pas Hercule Poirot en bateau ! »

Cette affirmation péremptoire fit rire la jeune femme et allégea l'atmosphère. La conversation roula sur le trajet de l'Orient-Express et les pays qu'il traversait.

Puis Papa Poirot poursuivit son rôle de protecteur. Il commanda le repas dans le wagon-restaurant du train qui roulait vers Paris. Il fit goûter le vin à sa charmante compagne de voyage, lui apprenant à en apprécier la couleur, le goût, l'odeur. Elle se plia à cet exercice avec courtoisie, imitant les gestes du détective.

L'après-midi se passa lentement à commenter les paysages et à évoquer des tranches de vie.

 

Dans la nuit, le train arriva en gare de Paris. Ils étaient épuisés. Le voyage avait connu quelques retards. Le célèbre détective belge connaissait bien son Paris, il arrêta un taxi et y fit monter Mlle Grey. Il emmena sa compagne jusqu'à un hôtel, agréable et bien noté.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour gérer cela au mieux.

Puis la jeune femme abandonna son « cher oncle » pour prendre quelques heures de repos. Le détective avait besoin de peu de sommeil et la faim était une sensation qu'il détestait. Il partit donc à la recherche d'un restaurant encore ouvert à cette heure tardive. Ce qu'il découvrit assez rapidement. Hercule Poirot connaissait très bien son Paris.

 


	2. L'ORIENT-EXPRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un voyage de noces ? Vraiment M. Poirot ? Ou va-t-il se passer un nouveau crime qui va tout chambouler ?

Le matin, Mlle Grey descendit dans la grande salle de l'hôtel et trouva Hercule Poirot attablé devant ses toasts et ses œufs à la coque, buvant son chocolat chaud. Cela la fit sourire, pleine d'affection pour cet étrange petit homme, si maniéré et pourtant si doux. A son entrée, Poirot se leva, galamment.

« Prêt pour une journée sportive, M. Poirot ?, demanda-t-elle espiègle.

\- C'est-à-dire mademoiselle ?

\- Du shopping à Paris, M. Poirot ! Le cauchemar pour tout homme qui se respecte ! Que ce soit les maris...ou les oncles compatissants ! »

Le détective s'inclina poliment puis tira la chaise de sa compagne avec un sourire amusé.

« Et si l'oncle compatissant aimait aussi le shopping ? Poirot pourrait vous surprendre et vous faire découvrir des magasins dont vous n'aurez pas envie de partir, ma chère.

\- Chiche !, lança la jeune femme. J'ai dix ans de réclusion à rattraper ! »

Son thé avalé, mademoiselle Grey attendait impatiemment le petit Belge. Il prenait un temps infini à manger son petit-déjeuner et la contemplait en souriant... Moqueur... Cela faisait étinceler ses émeraudes...

Puis Poirot se montra à la hauteur de son affirmation. Il entraîna sa compagne dans des ruelles marchandes où elle fut aux anges. Mlle KatherineGrey avait vécu dix ans comme dame de compagnie d'une vieille femme acariâtre.

Ce ne fut pas une période si agréable de sa vie, même si les souvenirs qui lui en restait étaient plutôt attachants. Mlle Grey n'avait eu que peu de liberté et un salaire trop peu élevé pour lui permettre des folies. Elle avait perdu les années de sa jeunesse dans une quasi-totale réclusion. Sans ami, sans amant...

Ce jour-là, à Paris, devant les yeux pétillants de joie d'Hercule Poirot, son oncle de façade, elle essayait des manteaux de fourrure, plus chics les uns que les autres...pour finalement choisir le plus pratique et le plus discret.

Elle restait une jeune femme simple et économe. Bientôt, Mlle Grey disposait d'une valise bien remplie de robes chaudes et de tenues adaptées à un voyage lointain.

Poirot fut plus rapide à préparer sa nouvelle malle. Quelques costumes bien épais, diverses écharpes, un manteau doublé de bonne coupe. Il allait devoir faire avec, il n'avait pas le temps de voir un tailleur, encore moins le sien.

 

Puis, après un déjeuner rapide, il fut temps de prendre des places pour l'Orient-Express. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Gare de l'Est, lieu de départ du mythique Orient-Express.

Et là, une fois de plus, la réputation du détective belge servit à merveille la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, M. Poirot, dit le chef de gare. Il n'est pas possible de vous fournir deux compartiments de première classe. Le train part ce soir. Les réservations ont été faites depuis un an au moins.

\- Je dois me rendre à Istanbul. Ce voyage ne peut pas être repoussé, » mentit effrontément le détective, jouant les hommes durs et secs.

La colère d'Hercule Poirot eut son petit effet sur le chef de gare qui se mit à bafouiller :

« Je comprends M. Poirot, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Et demain ?, tenta timidement la jeune femme.

\- Ce sera la même histoire, mademoiselle. Les réservations ont été faites depuis des mois. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez réserver des places pour dans six mois. Je... »

M. Hercule Poirot renifla avec dédain avant de claquer le bout de sa canne sur le sol.

« Vous irez expliquer cela au chef de la police d'Istanbul, monsieur. M. El Kalaï sera enchanté d'apprendre que je ne peux pas me rendre à sa convocation. M. l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre, Lord Seymour, également.

\- Monsieur Poirot... Je... Je comprends, je vais voir le chef du train s'il n'y a pas une possibilité... »

Et le pauvre homme disparut avec empressement. La jeune femme se pencha vers Poirot et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Vous êtes dur avec lui, M. Poirot. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il fallait réserver à l'avance. Ce voyage peut attendre.

\- Laissez faire Hercule Poirot. Je m'occupe de tout !

\- Vous êtes impitoyable, M. Poirot. Et les gens que vous avez cités ?

\- Existent bel et bien et j'ai effectivement travaillé pour eux mais ils ne m'ont pas convoqué. On ne « convoque » pas Hercule Poirot. On lui demande de l'aide, nuance.

\- Le terrible Hercule Poirot !

Il lui jeta un regard appuyé et vit un petit sourire honteux sur le visage de Mlle Grey. Le chef de gare revenait, l'air à la fois ennuyé et profondément soulagé.

« Il reste un compartiment de Première Classe, M. Poirot. La réservation a été annulée il y a trois jours. On n'a pas jugé bon de m'en informer. Le chef de train le conservait pour son propre usage, ce qui n'est pas très réglementaire. Donc ce compartiment est à vous, M. Poirot.

\- Pourquoi la réservation a-t-elle été annulée ?, demanda Mlle Grey, curieuse.

\- Un accident mortel a empêché le client de venir, répondit sérieusement le chef de gare.

\- Je comprends, rétorqua aussi sérieusement la jeune femme.

\- Et le deuxième compartiment ?, reprit Poirot, imperturbable.

\- Cela ne sera pas possible, M. Poirot. Je le regrette.

\- Nous le prenons, s'écria Mlle Grey, coupant la parole au détective qui allait le refuser.

\- Fort bien, souffla le malheureux employé, immensément soulagé. Je me charge de vos billets et un porteur va se charger de vos malles. »

Et le chef de gare, retrouvant sa place de maître en ces lieux, appela ses employés puis s'empressa de se décharger de ses voyageurs insupportables.

Mais Poirot l'arrêta :

« Nous sommes deux !

\- Il y a deux couchettes, M. Poirot. Serviteur ! »

Et il partit précipitamment.

Puis Mlle Grey croisa le regard fâché du détective.

« Vous alliez le refuser, M. Poirot, ou alors, pire, me l'offrir et je serais partie seule !

\- Deux couchettes, mademoiselle. C'est inconcevable ! Et votre réputation ?

\- Après la scène terrible que vous avez jouée au chef de gare, il était hors de question que vous ne preniez pas l'Orient-Express. A moins que vous ne vouliez plus que je vous accompagne ? »

Fine mouche ! Les éclairs de colère qui crépitaient dans les yeux du petit Belge disparurent comme par enchantement devant la petite voix désolée de Mlle Grey.

« Bien sûr que je veux toujours que vous m'accompagniez, mademoiselle. D'ailleurs n'inversons pas les rôles ! C'est Papa Poirot qui a le privilège de vous accompagner dans votre voyage. »

Et le détective s'inclina galamment devant la jeune femme. Le sourire retrouvé, ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la gare, s'approchant de l'Orient-Express. Le célèbre train était en train de subir les derniers réglages, la vapeur fusait, le sifflet retentissait. Partout des porteurs se chargeaient des derniers bagages et des voyageurs se saluaient. On s'embrassait, on se disait au revoir, on pleurait aussi.

A leur arrivée devant le train, le chef de train les accueillit avec serviabilité, il devait savoir fort bien de qui il s'agissait et voulait faire profil bas.

Poirot et sa compagne montèrent dans le train à la suite de l'employé. Ce dernier se perdait en excuses empressées, en offres de dévouement, en explications alambiquées. Lorsque Poirot, fidèle à sa première idée, parla d'un deuxième compartiment. Le chef de train assura que le célèbre détective serait le premier à en profiter si jamais un compartiment se libérait, mais à moins d'un désistement en cours de voyage, tous les passagers de l'Orient-Express étaient inscrits pour Istanbul.

Poirot grogna son mécontentement mais la main de Mlle Grey posée sur son bras l'apaisa et il retrouva un sourire aimable.

 

Le compartiment était assez vaste, prévu pour un couple. Ce qui tombait fort bien, affirma amicalement le chef de train. Deux couchettes proches l'une de l'autre, on pouvait se toucher, voire rouler d'un lit à l'autre. Sans souci.

Le chef de train ne vit pas le regard horrifié du détective à ses mots ni la rougeur apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme, il poursuivait sa visite. Montrant la pièce d'eau avec un lavabo. Pour les toilettes, il fallait sortir dans le couloir.

Bref, tout le confort possible et un train de luxe du dernier cri. Un voyage inoubliable se préparait. Idéal pour un voyage de noce.

Puis, content de son petit discours, le chef du train s'en alla, non sans avoir rappelé que le départ était prévu pour huit heures le soir-même.

Une fois seuls, Poirot et Mlle Grey se regardèrent enfin, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

« Un voyage de noce ?

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mlle Grey, je vais prendre une place en deuxième classe, même en troisième s'il le faut mais je ne vais pas rester. Ce n'est...

\- Taisez-vous donc mon ami !, lança la jeune femme en souriant, amusée de voir le célèbre Belge aussi troublé. Dirait-on vraiment que nous sommes en voyage de noce ?

\- Je suis bien vieux et vous êtes bien jeune, admit le détective, en baissant la tête. Mais je suis un homme et vous êtes une femme. Les gens parlent, c'est tout naturel.

\- Alors si c'est naturel, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire contre cela ! Même si vous allez vous cacher en deuxième voire troisième classe !

\- Alors je dois quitter le train !

\- Non !, cria Mlle Grey. S'il-vous-plaît ! Ne laissons pas ce bavard gâcher notre voyage ! J'ai tout un tas de robes à étrenner et vous avez juré de me servir de protecteur !

\- Mais si les gens...

\- Ils parleront. Hé bien qu'ils parlent ! Je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance de faire ce voyage en compagnie du plus célèbre détective du monde ! Et de mon ami. Car vous êtes mon ami, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Une fois de plus la petite voix brisa les défenses du petit Belge. Poirot s'inclina et saisit la main de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser.

« Ce serait un plaisir. Et je veux toujours être votre ami !

\- Alors laissons les dire ! Ce compartiment est magnifique ! Vous avez vu les boiseries ?

\- Oui, sourit Poirot, ravi de voir sa compagne aussi heureuse de vivre.

\- Et ces couchettes ? Le matelas est doux ! D'ailleurs... Voyons... »

La jeune femme s'étendit et se laissa rouler. Elle réussit en effet à passer d'une couchette à l'autre sans problème.

« Il a dit la vérité ! »

Poirot se mit à rire. Il allait falloir être prudent. Montrer à tous que la jeune femme n'était pas avec Poirot, c'était sa nièce ! C'était tout !

 

Les valises avaient été déposées au beau milieu du compartiment. Un porteur avait proposé de les vider pour ranger les vêtements dans les placards dissimulés dans les boiseries mais Poirot avait refusé tout net.

Il avait décidé de se charger lui-même de cette tâche. Un rôle de domestique qu'il endossa avec plaisir devant mademoiselle Grey, assise sur une des couchettes.

Elle le regardait en souriant ouvrir les malles, sortir les robes, les défroisser avec soin et les ranger parfaitement. Puis le Belge se chargea des costumes, il brossa les chapeaux, tria les chaussures... Bientôt tout fut à sa place, plié correctement, impeccable.

Elle l'applaudit avec joie. Poirot s'inclina.

« Hé bien, M. Poirot ! Vous m'aviez caché vos talents de maître d'hôtel.

\- Quand on est célibataire, mademoiselle, on doit apprendre à tout faire, soi-même.

\- Vous avez toujours été seul, M. Poirot ? »

Leurs conversations restaient normalement très générales, il était rare qu'elles touchent la vie privée. Même durant l'enquête sur la Côte d'Azur, ils avaient évité certains sujets trop personnels. Aujourd'hui, on se retrouvait face à une impasse. Soit on restait évasif et ils resteraient de simples connaissances, un peu trop amicales peut-être mais sans plus, soit ils se laissaient connaître l'un l'autre et l'amitié pouvait devenir forte. Se dévoiler ainsi n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, ni à lui, ni à elle.

Le petit Belge prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre, sérieusement à la question. Une vraie amie, pourquoi pas ?

« Oui, j'ai toujours été célibataire. C'est souvent le cas chez les policiers.

\- Les femmes n'aiment pas les policiers ?, demanda Mlle Grey, un peu naïvement.

\- L'uniforme leur plaît, la plupart du temps, mais face à la réalité de l'existence d'un policier, elles se désengagent. Et puis la vie est ainsi faite.

\- Je suis seule moi aussi. Et ce depuis la mort de mon père. »

Hercule Poirot vint s'asseoir au côté de la jeune femme et lui prit la main délicatement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais vous êtes encore si jeune. La vie est devant vous !

\- Savez-vous l'âge que j'ai M. Poirot ? J'ai trente-deux ans. Dix ans perdus à être dame de compagnie. Dix ans de jeunesse. Je ne me plains pas mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles j'ai fait une croix.

\- Ma petite, vous parlez comme une centenaire. J'ai trente ans de plus que vous et je n'ai fait de croix sur rien.

\- Alors vous allez me rendre la foi en la vie ?

\- C'est le rôle d'un oncle digne de ce nom ! Mais il nous manque encore deux ou trois petites choses pour notre voyage. »

Le regard pétillant du détective rendit le sourire à Mlle Grey.

« Une carte de l'Europe pour pouvoir suivre notre voyage et des livres sur les pays que l'on va visiter ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Que c'est une merveilleuse idée, M. Poirot ! »

Ils ressortirent du train pour s'arrêter dans la première librairie venue encore ouverte à cette heure tardive. Il fut très facile de trouver ce qu'il fallait, ils n'étaient pas les premiers voyageurs à chercher ce genre d'articles.

Puis après une dernière promenade dans les rues de Paris, la jeune femme pendue au bras du détective et écoutant avec plaisir le bavardage du petit Belge, le retour au train s'imposa.

 

Le repas fut somptueux. On servit du champagne pour fêter le départ. Pour l'instant, les voyageurs s'observaient, n'osant pas encore se lier et discuter. Le lendemain serait moins guindé. On se jugeaient, on se jaugeaient.

Et comme toujours, on se moquait du physique un peu particulier du détective belge, ses tenues de dandy, son crâne en forme d'œuf, son impressionnante moustache... Poirot n'en avait cure, il discutait avec Mlle Grey, ravi de la faire rire en racontant des souvenirs de sa vie de détective. Des affaires un peu scandaleuses parfois. La jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas vécu et était très bon public.

Et les yeux émeraudes du petit Belge l'hypnotisaient.

Ensuite, il y eut un moment un peu gênant lorsqu'il fallut se coucher. Poirot, galamment, permit à la jeune femme de se préparer la première en attendant dans le couloir devant le compartiment... Elle en rit mais en fut secrètement reconnaissante.

Lorsqu'il eut le droit de revenir, il la vit, étendue sur une couchette, cachée sous les couvertures empilées sur le lit. Elle avait peur d'avoir froid.

« A vous !, » lança-t-elle en souriant.

Et Poirot pénétra à son tour dans l'étroite salle d'eau, il se lava rapidement et se changea, enfilant son pyjama en essayant de ne pas songer à la jeune femme à côté de laquelle il allait dormir. C'était une chose rare dans sa vie, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois qu'une telle chose lui était arrivé.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt, il fut soulagé de voir que la jeune femme dormait déjà. Il accrocha sa montre à l'emplacement prévu pour cela puis éteignit les lumière avant de se coucher à son tour.

Ceci fait, il entendit une petite voix moqueuse lui murmurer :

« J'aurai aimé vous voir en uniforme, M. Poirot.

\- Dormez mademoiselle Grey ! Le réveil se fera à sept heures ! »

Elle rit encore tandis que le détective s'emparait d'une des couvertures pour la placer sur sa couchette. Lui aussi avait peur du froid.


	3. JOUR I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel nous faisons connaissance avec les voyageurs tandis que nos deux amis se rapprochent un peu plus... Pauvre M. Poirot !

Le lendemain, à sept heures, Hercule Poirot se réveilla...avant de geler aussitôt. Un bras était posé sur son torse et une chevelure dénouée l'enveloppait de parfum. La jeune femme s'était endormie tout contre lui et dormait encore. Ronflant légèrement.

Il restait totalement immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. Devait-il la bousculer ? Essayer de s'enfuir sans la réveiller ? Cela lui semblait impossible.

Heureusement, on frappa à la porte du compartiment. Un steward.

« M. Poirot ! Mlle Grey ! Il est sept heures. »

Poirot ne dit rien mais la belle endormie s'était réveillée. Et manifestement, elle aussi était frappée par leur position compromettante. Lentement, le bras s'éloigna et la chevelure disparut. Poirot en fut un peu désolé mais il lança en riant :

« Papa Poirot est une bonne bouillotte ?

\- Une excellente bouillotte, » reconnut doucement la jeune femme.

Avant qu'elle ne s'excuse d'avoir empiété sur le côté du lit appartenant au détective, Poirot ajouta :

« Je ne comprends pas que vous ayez besoin d'une bouillotte. Vous avez pris toutes les couvertures en otage ! »

Cela apaisa la situation et fit rire la jeune femme.

« Notre premier jour de voyage ! Où sommes-nous ?

\- On a dépassé Strasbourg cette nuit. On doit être sur la route de Stuttgart.

\- Six jours de voyage ! Debout M. Poirot ! Je veux profiter de chaque instant ! »

Et mademoiselle Grey se leva. Poirot se mit à blanchir en apercevant ses chevilles que la chemise de nuit ne couvrait pas.

Il était de la vieille école le vieux Poirot. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir des chevilles nues sans être troublé. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller.

La jeune femme, inconsciente, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une robe, toute neuve, qu'elle avait hâte d'essayer. Puis elle se contorsionna pour entrer dans la petite pièce d'eau afin de se laver et de se préparer. Elle cria seulement à son compagnon :

« Vous fermez les yeux et vous cessez d'écouter ! »

C'était inutile. Poirot le faisait déjà !

Dieu merci ! Cela ne dura pas et bientôt la jeune femme s'approcha du petit Belge, toute pomponnée, joliment coiffée et un beau sourire bien mis en valeur par une légère couche de rouge à lèvre.

« Comment suis-je ?, demanda-t-elle avec une pincée d'anxiété. Il est difficile d'en juger dans une si faible lumière.

\- Vous êtes magnifique, répondit sincèrement Poirot.

\- Flatteur ! Je vous attends dans le wagon-restaurant ! Ne traînez pas ! »

Et elle disparut, laissant dans son sillage un soupçon de parfum. Du jasmin.

Poirot comprit, dés cet instant, que ce voyage n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Le détective se leva, se lava et se prépara. Se trouvant tellement vieux.

 

Dans le wagon-restaurant se tenaient déjà quelques voyageurs et on commençait à faire connaissance.

Mlle Grey était assise seule à une table, mais elle bavardait avec une femme assez âgée installée à la table d'à-côté.

« Voici donc M. Poirot !, lança la femme avec un large sourire. Mlle Grey m'a parlé de vous ! Il m'a semblé vous avoir reconnu hier soir. Votre moustache !

\- Madame !, salua galamment le détective.

\- Renaud. Ernestine Renaud. Je pars rejoindre mon mari à Istanbul. Il est médecin à l'hôpital français. Il m'a demandée de le rejoindre ! Le cher homme en a soupé d'être seul en terre étrangère. »

La femme souriait, amusée. Poirot s'assit face à Mlle Grey et lui rendit son sourire. Et jouant les nièces dévouées, Mlle Grey servit une tasse de chocolat chaud au détective ainsi que des toasts bien beurrés. Poirot la remercia avec effusion.

« Mlle Grey nous a affirmé que vous étiez en voyage d'affaire ?

\- Hercule Poirot est toujours en affaire !

\- Dieu merci ! J'espère que non !, » s'exclama un homme, placé à une autre table.

On se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé ainsi. S'immisçant aussi cavalièrement dans leur conversation. Un homme assez grand et gros, doté d'une moustache à la Nicolas II. Un veston couvert de brandebourgs. Une vraie caricature de Russe.

« Plaît-il ?, fit poliment M. Poirot.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être toujours en affaire. On sait quelles sont les affaires que vous traitez M. Poirot et je n'ai aucune envie de voir un crime se dérouler dans notre train.

\- Au contraire Cyril, fit un jeune homme, assis à côté de celui qui avait parlé. Cela rendrait le voyage bien plus excitant !

\- Wassili ! Tu es incorrigible ! Je n'aime pas le crime ! Et tu le sais !

\- Vieux Cyril ! Vivement la Crimée que tu puisses te reposer !

\- Vous allez en Crimée ?, demanda Mlle Grey, intéressée par toutes ces personnes hautes en couleur.

\- Après la saison à Istanbul, répondit le dénommé Cyril. Wassili a été engagé pour plusieurs concerts à l'opéra.

\- Vous êtes un musicien M. Wassili ! Quel bonheur !, jeta joyeusement Mme Renaud. Quel instrument ?

\- Le violon, répondit Wassili, distraitement. Comme tous les Russes.

\- En effet, répondit Cyril. Mais Wassili est reconnu comme un bon musicien. Il est premier violon à Petrograd et Moscou. Il en est à sa troisième saison à Stanbul. J'essaye de lui avoir Londres pour l'année prochaine !

\- Vous êtes son impresario ?, demanda poliment Poirot.

\- Son oncle, » répondit sérieusement Cyril.

Et cette réponse fit s'étouffer Poirot dans sa tasse de chocolat.

 

Le petit-déjeuner fut paisible. On parla du Train Bleu et on fit des comparaisons. Beaucoup de ces voyageurs de luxe l'avaient déjà pris également. On commenta aussi le voyage, le paysage. On traversait les plaines allemandes avant d'arriver dans les montagnes de Bavière. On s'arrêtait ici et là pour quelques minutes d'escales. La chaudière de la locomotive demandait de l'eau, les cuisines de la nourriture fraîche.

Les tables étaient presque toutes desservies lorsqu'une femme entra, en fauteuil roulant, poussée par un homme dans la quarantaine, semblant complètement anémié.

« Mais fais donc attention ! Bougre d'idiot ! Tu me secoues comme ça ! Attention Louis !

\- Oui, mère.

\- Et avec toutes tes hésitations, nous sommes en retard pour le petit-déjeuner ! Vu le prix que coûte ce voyage, il est hors de question que je le rate ! Va parler au chef de train !

\- Mais mère, il est encore temps de...

\- VA ! Et ramène-moi du thé ! Citron ! VA !

\- Oui, mère. »

L'homme installa donc sa mère du mieux possible près d'une table. Se faisant encore copieusement insulté et réprimandé.

Tout le monde s'était tu dans le wagon-restaurant. On contemplait la scène, atterré, surpris. D'un murmure assez audible, Wassili dit tout haut ce que beaucoup pensait tout bas :

« Voilà la victime rêvée pour vous, M. Poirot.

\- Où serait le plaisir de la chasse ?, ajouta Cyril. On connaît déjà le nom du coupable. »

Poirot ne dit rien. Il était consterné. Alors ici aussi ?

Oui, il devait vraiment porter malheur. Car il était évident qu'en effet, un crime pouvait très bien être commis... Et qu'il y aurait un détective pour le régler.

 

La vieille femme était tellement acariâtre qu'elle fit fuir les voyageurs du wagon-restaurant les uns après les autres. Même Poirot n'en put plus à un moment donné et suivit Mlle Grey en direction de leur compartiment.

La jeune femme s'étendit, un peu déçue de cette retraite, sur la couchette.

« Vous y croyez M. Poirot ?

\- A quoi ? »

Poirot contemplait sa compagne de voyage. Il s'assit à ses côtés et prit un des livres traitant des pays traversés par l'Orient-Express. L'Autriche. Il avait placé son pince-nez en or à sa place et s'apprêtait à lire un peu...en attendant que le wagon-restaurant soit libre afin de poursuivre le voyage en compagnie de tout le monde.

« Au crime.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas.

\- Vous avez tellement d'expérience... Croyez-vous qu'on peut vraiment prédire un crime rien qu'en voyant les gens et leur situation ? 

\- Si seulement. J'ai rarement résolu un meurtre avant son accomplissement même si j'en ai parfois vu les prémisses.

\- Les prémisses ?

\- Un homme fatigué des récriminations de sa femme, une femme qui n'a plus rien à perdre, un désespéré qui a besoin d'argent coûte que coûte... On peut parfois prévoir un meurtre mais de là à le prédire... Poirot n'a pas ce pouvoir !

\- Mais cette femme horrible ?

\- Cela fait des années que ce malheureux supporte sa mère. Il la supportera encore des années. Nous ne savons pas tout de leur vie. Peut-être l'aime-t-il malgré tout ? Qu'en savons-nous ? »

Elle le regardait, avec une moue sceptique qui fit rire Poirot. Le détective se pencha vers elle, respirant aussitôt son parfum.

« N'oubliez pas que tout le monde croit que nous sommes ensemble, ma chère nièce. Les gens parlent sans réfléchir et s'amusent à faire des déductions sans avoir le don pour cela.

\- Mais vous vous l'avez ? »

Ils étaient si proches. A quel jeu jouaient-ils déjà ? Ha oui ! L'oncle et sa nièce ! Poirot s'éloigna et poursuivit son discours :

« Non, mais j'ai plus l'habitude d'observer les autres et de comprendre leurs motivations.

\- J'aimerai parfois comprendre ce qui se cache dans l'esprit d'Hercule Poirot !

\- Vous seriez peut-être déçue, ma chère Mlle Grey.

\- Vous ne me décevrez jamais M. Poirot. »

Ils rirent, un peu perdus, un peu gênés et Poirot se mit enfin à lire à voix haute les détails pittoresques concernant l'Autriche.

La Bavière, Louis II de Bavière, les châteaux, Sissi l'impératrice...

On passa une heure tranquille ainsi puis Mlle Grey déclara qu'elle partait en franc-tireur faire une reconnaissance du terrain... Si la vieille femme était partie, ils allaient pouvoir rejoindre le compartiment de voyage et les autres voyageurs...

 

Ce fut le cas ! La femme était partie se coucher dans son compartiment. Elle gardait près d'elle son fils et lui défendait de la quitter.

On commenta la scène du matin et cela prit tout l'après-midi. Mlle Grey, tout comme Mme Renaud et une autre femme parmi les voyageurs, Mme Peguet, cochaient les gares traversées sur la carte. On calculait la vitesse du train et on s'abreuvait de thé. Une bel après-midi. Cyril et Wassili jouèrent aux échecs puis, voyant le regard intéressé du détective, lui proposèrent de jouer avec eux. On s'en fit une joie. D'autres voyageurs jouèrent aux cartes... Ce fut tranquille.

Le soir, on était à Munich lorsque le dîner fut annoncé.

Raymond, le chef de train, fit servir le dîner. Mlle Grey apprit son nom de la bouche des deux Russes. Cyril et Wassili prenaient régulièrement l'Orient-Express, ils connaissaient bien tous ses us et coutumes et tous les membres du personnel.

Le dîner était somptueux : une cassolette d'écrevisses et des vol-au-vents... Un délice !

Wassili et Cyril continuaient à discuter avec le détective et sa nièce. Mme Renaud participait aussi à la conversation. Et d'autres dans le compartiment. On commençait à lier vraiment connaissance.

Bientôt, on poussa Wassili à chercher son violon et à jouer un air enlevé. Le jeune Russe joua la comédie du musicien blasé mais fut content de ces demandes. Il se soumit avec plaisir.

Et alors que Wassili jouait magnifiquement bien une œuvre de Tchaïkovski, la vieille femme handicapée revint avec son fils pour le repas. Elle ne dit rien et se laissa mener jusqu'à sa table.

Mais lorsque Wassili eut terminé, lorsque le violon se tut et que les applaudissements enjoués se tarirent, on entendit distinctement sa voix haut perchée lancer avec mépris :

« Ces Russes ! Toujours en train de jouer les m'as-tu-vu ! Ils n'étaient pas comme ça en 17 ! - Mère !, » glapit son fils, choqué.

Wassili blêmit. Son père était mort dans les tranchées de France. Il fallut la main de Cyril, son oncle, pour le calmer. Mais le jeune Russe répondit grossièrement :

« Il est vraiment mal famé l'Orient-Express cette année, tu ne trouves pas Cyril ? On y trouve même des mégères ! Tu crois qu'elle est apprivoisée celle-là ?

\- Wassili !, » rétorqua Cyril, réprobateur.

On essaya d'ignorer le changement d'ambiance qu'apportait la voyageuse désagréable, on décida de passer outre en réclamant d'Hercule Poirot des histoires concernant ses affaires. Poirot se plia gentiment aux demandes et raconta quelques souvenirs. Alors qu'on buvait son café, sa tisane, son cognac...

Il parlait surtout pour les yeux noisette de Mlle Grey. Inconscient à tout si ce n'était à son regard admiratif.

Et alors qu'il concluait une affaire de vol commis dans la haute société londonienne, la vieille femme jeta avec dédain :

« Et maintenant, après le Russe, voici le Français ! Pas mieux non plus ceux-là ! C'est lâche et compagnie !

\- Belge, madame, » ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Poirot.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela fit tout de même sourire et rire quelques-uns...dont Mlle Grey...

Mais la vieille femme avait de la répartie, elle laissa passer quelques instants avant d'asséner un dernier coup, bien vicieux.

« Alors c'est encore pire ! Des réfugiés ! Même pas capables de défendre leur pays. »

Poirot devint blanc de colère, il allait répondre d'une façon cinglante, lorsque la main de Mlle Grey se posa doucement sur la sienne. Apaisant son cœur en chamade.

Ce fut Cyril qui défendit le Belge et le Russe en lançant d'une voix paisible :

« Les Russes, les Belges, les Français, les Anglais... Nous sommes nés pour nous entendre. Nous avons tous l'âme des artistes, chacun à notre façon. C'est bien pour cela que nous sommes alliés et que nous nous entraidons. D'ailleurs, un jour nous serons tous unis, même avec les Allemands. On ne peut pas être éternellement fâchés avec le pays de Schiller et de Wagner. »

On sourit, on remercia d'un hochement de tête. Cyril avait rattrapé le coup.

 

Mais c'était trop tard, la soirée était devenue morose et on quitta une fois de plus le wagon-restaurant... Il était encore tôt mais c'était impossible de supporter cette tension.

Bientôt, la même scène que la veille se produisit.

Poirot attendant dans le couloir le bon vouloir de sa nièce. Puis, ce fut son tour d'accéder à la salle d'eau. Il se retrouva, en pyjama, étendu dans la nuit. Et il sentit tout à coup une bouffée de parfum lui parvenir.

« Cette femme est un poison ! Ce qu'elle a osé dire sur les Russes et les Belges est scandaleux !

\- Il y a des gens qui pensent ainsi, contra doucement Poirot, essayant de ne pas respirer son parfum de peur de s'y habituer.

\- Peut-être mais dans ce cas-là, ils ne le disent pas ! Vous avez été réfugié en temps de guerre ! Ce ne fut pas un acte de lâcheté ! »

Poirot ne répondit pas. Avait-il été lâche ? Non, au regard de sa jambe blessée durant les affrontements. Hercule Poirot, inspecteur de police à la retraite, avait servi comme agent d'information pour les autorités belges. Il avait été blessé au service de son pays. On l'avait expatrié car sa tête avait été mise à prix par les Allemands... Mais, malgré tout, s'enfuir de cette façon avait été une lâcheté... Et Poirot ne se l'était jamais pardonné...

Mlle Grey sentait la tension dans le corps de son compagnon, elle tâtonna dans la nuit et bientôt sa main se retrouva sur le torse du détective, à la recherche de quelque chose.

Poirot était estomaqué mais la main découvrit celle du détective et les doigts fins et délicats de la jeune femme serrèrent les siens.

« Non, M. Poirot ! Vous n'êtes pas lâche ! Je suis sûre que votre fuite en Angleterre était la seule issue qui vous restait pour survivre !

\- Peut-être, déglutit Poirot.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait durant la Guerre ?

\- Renseignement.

\- Un espion ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit plus clairement le détective.

\- C'est comme ça que votre jambe a été blessée ?

\- On m'a repéré un jour, on a tiré sur moi. On a eu ma jambe. J'ai pu m'enfuir et survivre. Je n'ai pas vu d'autre choix que l'Angleterre. On m'y a envoyé.

\- J'en suis heureuse ! Sinon, je ne vous aurai jamais rencontré !

\- Mlle Grey... »

Les doigts s'entremêlaient. Ce qui avait commencé comme une caresse amicale se transformait lentement en autre chose. Poirot se reprit le premier et relâcha la main de sa compagne.

« Bonne nuit Mlle Grey.

\- Bonne nuit, M. Poirot. »

Mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable stagnait dans l'air. Comme un regret...

 


	4. JOUR II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un rapprochement oui, oui...mais si long, si lent. Attention M. Poirot vous n'avez que six jours !

Une nouvelle nuit, un nouveau réveil. Deuxième jour ! Cette fois, chacun était resté dans ses limites et aucun geste inapproprié n’eut lieu.

Poirot n’osa pas se demander s’il le regrettait. Il n’était que l’oncle, n’est-ce-pas ?

Et le lever, le petit-déjeuner furent des moments de simple convivialité entre deux amis...

On allait arriver à Vienne dans la journée. Un arrêt était prévu, assez long, de plusieurs heures. Ce n'était pas très réglementaire mais la locomotive avait besoin d'une rapide révision. On s'en excusa mais il fallait être prudent. Après Vienne, les pays traversés étaient beaucoup plus sauvages. Il valait mieux éviter la panne. On allait donc rester à quai pendant trois ou quatre heures l'après-midi.

Le temps d'une promenade en calèche dans les rues de la ville et d'un chocolat viennois pris à la terrasse d'un café.

Le petit-déjeuner fut morose. La vieille femme était présente dés le matin dans le wagon-restaurant, invectivant son fils, hurlant des insanités au personnel du train. Poirot et Mlle Grey essayèrent de rester stoïques mais ce fut peine perdue.

Seulement quelques personnes restèrent dans le wagon-restaurant. Chacun retourna dans son compartiment. Pour passer la matinée jusqu'au déjeuner à lire et à se reposer. Mlle Grey était outrée puis elle écouta la belle voix profonde du détective lui lire les souvenirs de la jeune Marie-Antoinette lorsqu'elle courait dans le palais de Schönbrunn...

Elle s'endormit contre Poirot, tout contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et ses cheveux répandus sur le torse du détective.

Hercule Poirot se tut et se perdit dans ses propres souvenirs. Sa jeunesse, Bruxelles, les illusions perdues...avant de s'endormir à son tour...

 

Le déjeuner fut atroce. On se regarda en chien de faïence. Mlle Grey bouillait de colère mais personne n'osait remettre la détestable voyageuse à sa place. Même Hercule Poirot. Enfin, on arriva à Vienne.

Peu de voyageurs avaient décidé de quitter le train...au départ... Puis comme la vieille folle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui, elle occupait le wagon-restaurant, on se plia à une promenade. Tous !

Mlle Grey était ravie, elle n'avait jamais vu Vienne. Poirot non plus. Ils n'avaient aucun impératif, aucune urgence, même une semaine de retard ne les dérangeraient pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Wassili se plaignait amèrement tandis que Cyril, plus conciliant, parlait de délai respecté. Ce n'était qu'une demie-journée, quelques heures de perdues, pas plus.

On se retrouva dans les rues de Vienne et on put admirer son architecture. Poirot loua une calèche en effet et ces dames y montèrent pour une jolie balade. Hercule Poirot ne connaissait pas la ville. On était content d'écouter Cyril décrire la maison de Mozart, les murs des palais, les souvenirs de Sissi l'impératrice...

On s'arrêta dans un café et on se gava de pâtisseries et de boissons chaudes, chocolat et café. Mlle Grey ne quittait pas le bras de Poirot, suspendue à ses lèvres, noyée dans le vert de ses yeux. Elle le couvait du regard et souriait de toutes les remarques du petit Belge. Et Poirot faisait tout pour lui plaire et la divertir.

 

Le soir, de retour dans le train, on dîna puis on joua. La femme acariâtre avait demandé à dîner dans son compartiment, on respira. On apprit enfin son nom. Mme Héloïse de la Tour-Mirepoix. Une vieille famille appartenant à la noblesse française. On ne comprenait pas sa remarque sur les Français dans ce cas... Ce n'était vraiment que de la pure vilenie.

Cyril proposa une partie d'échecs à Hercule Poirot. Mais il renvoya Wassili qui voulait rester à observer les joueurs. Comme ce dernier ne comprenait pas, Cyril lui proposa de jouer contre Mlle Grey aux dames ou au backgammon.

La jeune femme accepta avec empressement. Wassili se plia de bonnes grâces. Et les deux jeunes gens jouèrent bientôt en bavardant sans faiblir. Poirot les observait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi une sourde colère grondait en lui.

« Je voudrais vous proposer un pari, M. Poirot, lança Cyril en entamant la partie d'échecs.

\- Un pari ?, répéta Poirot, revenant difficilement à son vis-à-vis.

\- Sur le résultat de cette partie d'échecs.

\- Quel enjeu ?

\- La vérité ! »

Poirot souriait, il avait compris tellement de choses déjà concernant ces deux _« Russes »,_ il avait connu une vraie comtesse russe, il savait ce qu'était l'âme slave...et les caricatures qu'on en faisait...

« Quelle vérité ?

\- Gagnez, M. Poirot ! Et je vous expliquerais.

\- Si je perds ?

\- Vous allez devoir découvrir tout seul mais c'est court six jours ! J'ai peur que vous ne ratiez le coche !

\- Vous êtes hermétique ce soir ! Jouons ! »

Ils jouèrent. Cyril était un excellent joueur d'échecs mais Poirot n'était pas en reste. Rapidement, l'issue de la partie fut visible. Bon joueur, le détective coucha son roi avant même d'être échec et mat.

Cyril riait.

« Six jours, M. Poirot ! Dommage pour vous...

\- Comment va le colonel Race ?, demanda Poirot, l'air de rien mais avec une certaine rancune dans la voix.

\- Le colonel Race ? Je ne connais pas de colonel Race ! »

Cyril contemplait le petit détective belge avec un air totalement innocent mais ses joues avaient blanchi. Poirot sourit et se leva en souhaitant une bonne nuit.

« Nous recommencerons demain, dit le Belge, j'aime beaucoup parler avec vous. »

Et Poirot partit se coucher. Il passa à côté de la table de jeu de Wassili et Mlle Grey, ils étaient perdus dans une discussion passionnante...et ne firent pas attention à lui.

Une fois dans le compartiment, couché dans la nuit, Poirot songeait à Mlle Grey...ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi il était si déçu qu'elle ne l'ait pas suivi. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour la jeune femme ? Un jeune chevalier-servant attaché à ses pas, jeune, attentionné, aimable, jeune, beau, sympathique...jeune...

Wassili convenait fort bien à ce rôle. Mais Poirot n'en était pas convaincu.

Plus tard, Mlle Grey s'étendit près de Poirot, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Elle glissa quelques couvertures sur elle, puis en plaçant d'autres sur le détective. Doucement. Pour ne pas l'éveiller.


	5. JOUR III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une scène qui m'a toujours étonnée dans la série avec David Suchet, c'est le moment où Poirot danse le fox-trot, dans l'épisode appelé "Le Bahut espagnol". J'imagine bien un Hercule Poirot, bon danseur, remarquable et charmeur, comme toujours.  
> Et la danse peut être le prélude à de grandes choses...

Troisième jour ! On allait atteindre Budapest le lendemain. Il n'avait pas été possible de rattraper le retard de Vienne.

Le réveil fut donné à sept heures mais Mlle Grey refusa de se lever aussi tôt. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas étreint le détective dans la nuit mais elle voulait le garder encore un peu avec elle et tentait de le circonvenir.

« Restez au lit M. Poirot ! Je suis fatiguée !

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez profiter de chaque instant de ce voyage ?!, fit Poirot, un peu moqueur.

\- M. Poirot ! Je veux profiter de vous. Restez et bavardons !

\- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

\- De ce que vous voulez. Tant que j'entends votre voix, je suis bien.

\- Bref, vous voulez que je vous endorme par mon bavardage !, rétorqua le petit Belge, piqué.

\- J'ai envie de rester avec vous... S'il-vous-plaît...

\- Mlle Grey... »

Mais Hercule Poirot se plia aux ordres de la jeune femme et resta étendu près de cette dernière. Seulement, l'homme était crispé et mal à l'aise. Cela surprit Mlle Grey, habituée à voir un Hercule Poirot, sûr de lui et de sa place.

« Vous n'avez jamais eu de fiancée ?, » demanda Mlle Grey, curieuse.

Cette question était un nouveau pas en avant. Et quel pas ! Poirot en eut le souffle coupé. Mordant, il renvoya la question à son envoyeur.

« Et vous ? Aucun fiancé ?

\- Aucun. Une demoiselle de compagnie n'attire pas les maris.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu...d'aventure ?

\- Une seule ! Un jour, ma patronne a eu un malaise assez sérieux. Nous avons appelé son médecin mais il était absent. C'est son remplaçant qui est venu. Un beau jeune homme.

\- Il vous a plu ?

\- Cela aurait été difficile qu'il ne me plaise pas. Il plaisait à tout le monde. Je ne fus qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Au moins, il a été clair avec moi dés le départ, aucun mariage, aucun enfant. Il a tenu sa parole.

\- Il vous a rendu heureuse au moins ?

\- Pendant quelques semaines, il a été très attentionné. Puis il a rencontré une autre femme et a changé de ville. De toute façon, le médecin attitré de ma patronne est revenu. Je n'avais plus de raison de rencontrer le charmant docteur Preston.

\- Il vous a blessé ? »

Doux Poirot, gentil Poirot. Une telle compassion résonnait dans sa voix que la jeune femme en fut troublée.

« Un peu, reconnut-elle. Disons que ma vie est devenue encore plus insipide après son départ. »

Poirot comprenait. Il avait furieusement envie de jouer la même scène que la jeune femme, glisser sa main sur la sienne et l'apaiser par une touche amicale. Mais il savait se tenir. Il préféra parler à son tour.

Dans trois jours, ils étaient à Istanbul et toute cette histoire allait prendre un tournant radical. Par la force des choses !

« Je n'ai jamais eu de fiancée, affirma posément Poirot. Une fois, je suis tombé amoureux. Une jeune femme à Bruxelles qui voulait que j'enquête pour prouver qu'un de ses amis avait été assassiné.

\- Elle avait raison ?

\- Elle avait raison. On l'avait tué avec du chocolat.

\- Du chocolat ? Sérieusement ?

\- Du chocolat empoisonné ! »

Ils ne purent s'en empêcher, ils se mirent à rire, un long fou-rire, toute cette scène était tellement absurde...et il leur restait si peu de temps, comme si l'arrivée à Istanbul était un final... Mais un final à quoi ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hercule Poirot aurait pu comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'enquête, il aurait pu jouer le jeu et raconter cette affaire, la jeune femme aurait joué la comédie de l'amie attentive. Mais voilà, il y avait Istanbul et il fallait aplanir les choses.

« Je suis tombé amoureux, admit Poirot, pour la première fois de sa vie. Pas elle... Elle a préféré un de mes amis.

\- Dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée !

\- C'est peut-être pour cela que je n'ai jamais voulu revenir en Belgique. La revoir me ferait trop de mal.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a perdu ! Vous êtes un homme si bon et si doux, M. Poirot. »

Poirot ne savait plus quoi dire, une fois de plus. La jeune femme le déroutait. Il essaya de se préparer à la caresse, mais il n'arriva plus à respirer lorsque la main de Mlle Grey se posa sur la sienne. Il faisait jour, on pouvait se voir maintenant. Elle se redressa et regarda Poirot dans les yeux. Avec un doux sourire.

« Un homme si gentil.

\- C'est normal. Je suis un vieil homme. Il ne me reste plus qu'à être doux.

\- Un vieil homme ! Wassili a raison ! Vous ne faites que vous vieillir M. Poirot ! »

En entendant ce prénom, la magie s'était envolée et l'instant était brisé. Poirot se redressa, forçant la jeune femme à se reculer. Un peu surprise par ce changement d'humeur.

Mais malgré tout, même un homme diminué comme Hercule Poirot pouvait avoir encore un soupçon d'orgueil de mâle !

« J'ai faim !, » annonça-t-il, un peu abruptement.

Et ne laissant pas le temps à Mlle Grey de riposter, M. Poirot saisit quelques vêtements et se faufila dans la salle d'eau. Au tour de la jeune femme de rester étendue sur la couchette, à rougir et à essayer de ne pas écouter...

Mais elle n'était pas Poirot !

Elle se permit de regarder et de détailler la silhouette du détective.

On ne pouvait pas dire de M. Poirot qu'il était beau ! Il avait une taille petite, son ventre bien rond ressortait et ses jambes étaient petites. Nerveuses. Un drôle de bonhomme ! Mais il avait des gestes gracieux, il marchait à petits pas et cela lui donnait de l'allure. Et il avait des costumes magnifiques qui le mettaient en valeur.

Un dandy !

Elle le regardait sans vergogne enfiler son pantalon. Et elle blêmit en apercevant la cicatrice de sa blessure de guerre à une de ses jambes. Laide. Elle était handicapante et montait si haut dans la cuisse. Mlle Grey rougit, encore, elle ne pouvait pas suivre la blessure jusqu'au bout...

Enfin, M. Poirot refermait ses boutons de manchette avant de faire son nœud papillon. Mlle Grey eut follement envie de le faire pour lui mais elle se tut. Ne devait-elle pas être sourde et aveugle ? Et puis, elle était sa nièce, non ?

Enfin, Poirot sortit, lui laissant la place.

Elle n'avait même pas vu ses yeux si beaux, ses émeraudes étincelantes.

 

La jeune femme apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans le wagon-restaurant. Elle repéra aussitôt Poirot, il était assis face à Mme Renaud. Aujourd'hui, on prenait le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Dés qu'elle se fut assise à table, Mme Renaud lui lança en guise d'accueil :

« Alors M. Poirot est votre oncle, mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Il dit qu'il doit vous trouver un mari !

\- C'est un de ses projets, en effet.

\- Je peux vous présenter à des collègues de mon Antoine ! Ils sont tous jeunes et célibataires ! Il n'y a que lui pour être marié et déjà âgé.

\- Merci, madame Renaud, rit la jeune femme. Je saurais me débrouiller seule. »

Cyril entra à cet instant, en compagnie de Wassili. Les deux hommes saluèrent les voyageurs d'un hochement de tête rapide, avant de s'asseoir à une table pour commencer à manger.

Mme Renaud se pencha vers Mlle Grey et lui souffla, complice :

« A moins que vous ne préfériez ce cher Wassili ? »

Mlle Grey en fut soufflée. Ainsi, on croyait qu'elle... Dieu ! Que les gens avaient de mauvaises langues et un déplorable sens de la déduction... Puis elle vit Hercule Poirot. Ses yeux fixés sur elle et elle comprit enfin la tristesse qui y régnait. En fait, les détectives aussi pouvaient faire de mauvaises déductions !

Cela lui donna juste envie de sourire et Poirot répondit malgré lui à son sourire par le sien, éblouissant. Jaloux M. Poirot ?

 

Le voyage fut tranquille. On arriverait avec du retard à Bucarest le lendemain, dans la journée. On ne pouvait pas rattraper l'escapade de Vienne.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Wassili prit les choses en main pour apporter un peu de festif dans le voyage. Il demanda à Raymond de repousser les tables dans un coin du wagon-restaurant, puis il apporta un mange-disque qu'il avait conservé dans son compartiment et bientôt la musique régna en maître dans l'Orient-Express. Du jazz !

Les passagers en rirent, surtout lorsque Wassili vint saisir la main de Mlle Grey pour la faire danser. Poirot observa cela d'un visage impassible. Illisible !

Mme Renaud fut choisie par un homme, célibataire, parmi les passagers, un aechéologue de renom, de retour au pays de sable. Il y eut bientôt quatre couples dansant avec entrain...

Cyril vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Hercule Poirot, un verre de cognac à la main.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que la vieille folle va les laisser s'amuser ainsi ?

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder...ou alors son fils, » reconnut Poirot, en souriant.

Mlle Grey riait, ses joues rougissaient, tandis que Wassili la faisait tourner le plus vite possible, sans respecter les pas de la danse.

Et Poirot essayait de ne pas sentir la douleur qui montait dans sa poitrine. Il la reconnaissait bien et en était atterré. Il l'avait déjà ressentie. Il y avait des années, à Bruxelles...

« Vous dansez, M. Poirot ?

\- Oui.

\- Le fox-trot ?

\- Même le tango. Mais ma jambe est un handicap.

\- WASSILI ! Un tango pour M. Poirot !

\- Non, Cyril. Non, » se surprit à crier Poirot, appelant sans le vouloir son compagnon de tablée par son prénom. Lui qui n'arrivait même pas à appeler son cher Hastings, Arthur.

Wassili cessa de faire tournoyer sa partenaire et regarda Cyril avec stupeur avant d'acquiescer. Aucun des deux hommes ne prenait en compte les dénégations du petit Belge.

« Pas de problème, cher oncle ! Veuillez me pardonner, mademoiselle Grey ! Un cas de force majeure !

\- Je vous en prie !, » rit la jeune femme.

Wassili s'approcha de son mange-disque et fouilla dans ses disques. Quelques minutes et un tango enlevé se fit entendre.

Cyril se tourna vers Poirot et leva son verre en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« A vous M. Poirot !

\- Mais je...

\- Je suis désolé, Mlle Grey, mais je ne sais pas danser le tango, lança Wassili. Vous allez devoir changer de partenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'asseoir.

\- M. Poirot sait le danser !, reprit Cyril.

\- C'est vrai M. Poirot ?, demanda Mlle Grey, les yeux étincelants de joie.

\- Oui. Mais...

\- Alors tout est dit ! A vous la piste !, » conclut Wassili.

Il était bien obligé d'obéir mais ses yeux étaient illuminés de colère. Il était bien obligé d'obéir car Mlle Grey le regardait avec espoir. Et il ne pouvait pas résister.

Hercule Poirot se leva donc et saisit les mains de la jeune femme. Mlle Grey retrouva son sourire si beau et Poirot répondit comme à son habitude.

« Je vous préviens, M. Poirot, je ne sais pas danser le tango.

\- Alors laissez-moi vous guider...

\- Avec plaisir... »

Et le détective commença par des passes très lentes, glissant sa jambe entre celles de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se pencher en arrière, à suivre ses mouvements. Mlle Grey ne riait plus mais elle ne quittait pas les yeux de son partenaire. Le tango était une danse un peu scandaleuse, beaucoup de clubs honorables refusaient de la diffuser. Les danseurs se frôlaient, se touchaient. On se caressait plus qu'on ne dansait. Et Poirot connaissait très bien le tango. Il l'avait appris en Argentine.

En rendant visite au capitaine Hastings.

Une vie privée dont personne ne connaissait les détails.

Donc le détective faisait glisser, pencher et le rythme s'accélérait. Sa bouche se trouvait si proche de la courbe du cou de la jeune femme.

Une gorge appelant le baiser de l'amant.

Poirot dut résister.

C'était cela le piège que lui avait tendu ce Cyril ? Une manière de se venger ? Mais Poirot n'arrivait pas à se fâcher. Pas quand les mains de la jeune femme se posaient sur ses épaules et les serraient avec force. Pas quand elle riait en se laissant entraîner dans la danse.

Quelqu'un a dit un jour que danser un tango équivalait à faire l'amour. Ce jour-là, Poirot eut envie que cela soit une réalité tant la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras était désirable...

On observait le couple évoluer avec stupeur.

Ils étaient les seuls danseurs.

On avait pensé se moquer, encore, même si c'était gentiment, de ce drôle de petit Belge si ridicule... On n'avait plus envie du tout. Hercule Poirot était impressionnant par sa technique et sa partenaire jouait si bien le jeu.

Cyril souriait dans son coin. Wassili vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et murmura :

« On peut savoir à quoi tu t'amuses ?

\- A jouer les entremetteurs.

\- Ce Belge et cette Anglaise ? A quel fin ?

\- Remporter un pari !

\- Cyril... Un jour tu vas te brûler les doigts. Ce Poirot est dangereux pour nous ! »

La danse arriva à son terme. Poirot voulut relâcher sa nièce mais Mlle Grey refusa de le laisser partir. Elle cria à Wassili :

« Maintenant, je veux une danse rapide ! Un truc que je connais !

\- Du fox-trot ?, demanda Wassili, se levant pour retourner à son mange-disque, cherchant un nouveau disque.

\- Ho oui !

\- Mlle Grey..., » commença Poirot, consterné.

Le retour de Papa Poirot ! Mais le regard appuyé de Mlle Grey le fit taire. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade manifestement. Poirot acquiesça et on attendit la musique. Wassili retourna sur la piste improvisé avec une jeune femme, nouvellement fiancée. Mlle Jackson.

D'autres couples les rejoignirent. On ne connaissait pas le tango mais on savait les pas du fox-trot.

Et on dansa !

Poirot savait également danser le fox-trot. Avec brio là aussi. Et cette fois Mlle Grey participa vraiment à la danse comme une vraie partenaire et non une poupée dirigée de main de maître par un marionnettiste de talent.

On ne se quittait toujours pas des yeux.

 

Cela aurait pu durer des heures encore. Le déjeuner était encore loin mais une voix criarde vint briser cette belle ambiance.

« Mais ma parole c'est un bastringue ce train ?! Je croyais que c'était bien tenu ! »

On ne cessa pas de danser pour autant mais le fils de Mme la baronne Héloïse de la Tour-Mirepoix s'approcha, le visage sombre, de Raymond, le chef de train... Et ce dernier demanda à Wassili de faire cesser la musique.

Il était question d'une plainte possible à son encontre auprès de ses supérieurs. On ne pouvait pas faire cela à Raymond ou au personnel attentionné de l'Orient-Express. On cessa donc de danser.

On aida les serveurs à remettre les tables et Mme Héloïse de la Tour-Mirepoix put prendre enfin son petit-déjeuner... Seule... Car on fuit le wagon-restaurant...

Retour dans son compartiment.

Mlle Grey se retrouva étendue sur sa couchette, furieusement déçue.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un nous en débarrasse !, jeta-t-elle avec colère.

\- Mlle Grey, fit Poirot, apaisant et un peu fâché aussi. Ne dites pas cela ! La mort n'est jamais un plaisir et un meurtre est la pire des choses.

\- Mais c'est une horrible femme ! Elle nous empêche de profiter de notre voyage !

\- Elle vous oblige à rester quelques heures en tête-à-tête avec Papa Poirot ! C'est vrai que c'est terrible !

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour ça M. Poirot ! Vous le savez bien ! Cela me fait très plaisir de rester avec vous ! Mais vous devez admettre que c'est sympathique de voyager en compagnie, non ?

\- La vôtre me suffit, » lança Poirot.

Il y eut un blanc et Poirot craignit d'en avoir trop dit. Il devait trouver un chevalier-servant ! Il n'était que l'oncle ! Il sentit ses joues rougir et se tourna vers la fenêtre de leur compartiment pour se donner une contenance.

Une fois reprise, la jeune femme murmura :

« Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup votre compagnie. Venez vous étendre près de moi, M. Poirot. Après nos danses, votre jambe doit être douloureuse. »

Charmeuse, elle le troublait encore. Le faisait-elle volontairement ou n'était-ce que de la gentillesse ? Même Poirot n'arrivait pas à trancher.

Néanmoins, il se coucha près d'elle. Sa jambe le faisait en effet souffrir et il était content de se reposer quelques minutes..., laissant l'Orient-Express poursuivre son voyage... En attendant le déjeuner...

« Vous savez danser d'une façon merveilleuse M. Poirot !

\- Merci, Mlle Grey, fit Poirot, indulgent.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! J'aimerais avoir un peu plus de temps et que vous me l'enseigniez ! »

Et voilà ! Encore le temps !

Mais ils avaient tout le temps, non ?

Après Istanbul, il faudra rentrer, reprendre le train pour un voyage de retour vers Paris, non ?

A moins que...

« Vous ne dansez pas si mal que ça, répondit poliment le petit Belge.

\- Vous plaisantez ? »

Elle s'était redressée et rapprochée de lui. Sa tête apparut au-dessus de la sienne. Des yeux noisette observant des yeux émeraude et elle riait, amusée. Ignorait-elle vraiment le trouble qu'elle provoquait chez le petit homme ?

« Je ne dis que la vérité !, rétorqua Poirot.

\- Je ne vous savais pas flatteur, M. Poirot !

\- Poirot ne flatte jamais, il ne dit que la vérité !

\- Mouais... Pas convaincue ! Lisez-moi un chapitre sur Budapest pour la peine. N'est-ce pas une ville avec un très beau pont ?

\- Toutes les villes ont un très beau pont, répondit le détective en souriant.

\- Lisez !, » ordonna Mlle Grey.

Et Poirot se soumit.

Essayant d'ignorer la tête de la jeune femme venue se poser sur son épaule. Ses cheveux au parfum de jasmin glissant sur son torse.

 

A midi, on frappa à leur compartiment. Cela les réveilla en sursaut. Ils devaient s'être endormis ensemble en lisant le chapitre peu passionnant sur les ponts de Budapest. Poirot l'avait choisi exprès et cette petite vengeance s'était retournée contre les deux. On frappa puis on leur demanda à-travers la porte s'ils voulaient déjeuner dans leur compartiment ou s'ils rejoignaient le wagon-restaurant. Comme ils hésitaient à répondre, l'homme ajouta, avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix :

« Mme Héloïse est partie se coucher. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'y a que son fils qui déjeune.

\- Alors nous venons !, » répondit Mlle Grey.

Elle se redressa doucement, quittant la chaleur de Poirot. Une excellente bouillotte c'était vrai...mais peut-être un peu plus que cela...

Le wagon-restaurant était déjà rempli de monde. On dégustait des tournedos Rossini avec une sauce au foie gras que le restaurant de La Tour d'Argent n'aurait pas désavoué.

Poirot fut heureux de faire goûter un nouveau vin à sa jeune partenaire. Mlle Grey lui lança en riant :

« Vous voulez me saouler, M. Poirot ?

\- Ce soir, peut-être, reconnut Poirot. Je ne vous ai pas encore fait découvrir le cognac !

\- M. Poirot... »

Ils rirent, inconscients de tous, perdus dans leur monde. Tout le monde avait compris...sauf eux...

Le voyage se poursuivait. La fin du jour approchait. On avait passé encore une après-midi en discussion, en jeux et en rires.

Cette fois, le fils de Mme Héloïse de La Tour-Mirepoix participait à la liesse générale. C'était un homme timide et un peu empoté, ayant toujours vécu sous la férule de sa mère mais il était très intelligent et cultivé. Il se retrouva dans la compagnie de Mme Peguet, une femme dans la trentaine, encore très jolie, mariée à un alcoolique resté cloîtré dans leur appartement de Paris. Monsieur visitait ses maîtresses et se perdait dans la dive bouteille pendant que sa femme partait en voyage à bord de l'Orient-Express. Un échange de bon procédé. Mme Peguet accepta donc de devenir le vis-à-vis de M. le baron de La Tour-Mirepoix. Un peu gênés, les deux esseulés se trouvèrent bientôt des points communs et discutèrent à bâtons rompus.

Le dîner retrouva les mêmes personnes au même place.

On dégusta une sole meunière avec des pommes de terre en robe des champs...et une sauce Villeroi du tonnerre... En dessert, des profiteroles firent crier de joie Mlle Grey, comme une gamine de dix ans et sourire Poirot avec indulgence.

« Vous n'aimez pas M. Poirot ?, demanda-t-elle en engloutissant une grosse bouchée de son dessert glacé.

\- J'aime beaucoup mais je sais me contenir !

\- Pour la peine, M. Poirot ! Vous allez être obligé de me lire un chapitre ce soir !

\- Sur les ponts de Budapest ? »

Ils rirent, encore. Quand avaient-ils commencé à être si familier l'un avec l'autre ? Poirot avait furieusement envie de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune femme. Mais il était l'oncle...pas autre chose...

 

Cyril vint sauver le malheureux petit Belge en lui proposant une nouvelle partie d'échecs. Poirot acquiesça et on laissa Mlle Grey jouer au backgammon avec Wassili.

Sans jalousie, n'est-ce-pas M. Poirot ?

« Même enjeu que la veille ?, lança le Russe en souriant.

\- Je ne serai pas meilleur aujourd'hui !, rétorqua Poirot.

\- A vous de vous y efforcer, M. Poirot. Il ne reste que trois jours de voyage ! »

Cela brisa la belle ambiance et disparaître le sourire du détective.

« Je ne le sais que trop !

\- Ce bon vieil Orient-Express est redoutable pour cela, M. Poirot. Ces maudits six jours font tourner les têtes et prendre des décisions hâtives. J'ai rencontré Wassili à bord de ce train il y a cinq ans maintenant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas son oncle ?, demanda Poirot, un peu moqueur.

\- Je suis l'oncle de Wassili autant que vous êtes celui de Mlle Grey. Où avez-vous rencontré ce charmant petit chat ?

\- A bord du Train Bleu. Elle s'est retrouvée suspectée d'un meurtre.

\- Comme toujours avec vous, M. Poirot. Un meurtre, un crime, un vol... Je suis surpris qu'on soit encore tous présent et vivant !

\- Vous avez rencontré Wassili il y a cinq ans ?

\- Un jeune musicien prometteur.

\- Et un espion qui l'était tout autant, je suppose. »

Cyril conserva son sourire mais ses yeux ne souriaient plus. Poirot s'amusait énormément. Il voulait moucher ce « Russe » qui lui jouait la comédie de l'homme désabusé qui avait tout vu, tout connu.

« Je ne connais pas ce colonel Race ! Une connaissance à vous ?

\- Et à vous, sans nul doute. Mais jouons, très cher Cyril et voyons la vérité !

\- Alors gagnez M. Poirot ! »

Mais Poirot ne gagna pas. Il était vraiment d'un niveau inférieur à celui du Russe et il était perturbé par Mlle Grey discutant avec animation avec Wassili. Ils se souriaient, se parlaient avec tant d'entrain, si proches l'un de l'autre. Poirot était déconcentré et jaloux. Jaloux !

« Une nouvelle partie M. Poirot ?, lança Cyril.

\- La vérité m'importe peu, M. Cyril. J'ai déjà compris l'essentiel sur vous et M. Wassili.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment ! Il y a toujours des troubles dans les Balkans et je sais que Lord Seymour et M. de La Motte-Piquet, les ambassadeurs d'Angleterre et de France, sont toujours en quête d'informations précises sur les agissements des Turcs le long de la frontière russe. L'URSS est un allié à ménager mais aussi très instable.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à parler géopolitique avec vous, M. Poirot.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas réellement espérer me tromper, monsieur ! On n'abuse pas Poirot avec un déguisement aussi ridicule ! »

Cette fois les deux hommes se regardaient durement. Oui, il pouvait se brûler les doigts et le petit Belge était dangereux. Cyril regretta d'avoir joué avec lui.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

La question surprit tellement Hercule Poirot qu'il resta muet quelques secondes.

« Comment cela ?

\- Vous pouvez nous dénoncer. Dés votre arrivée à Istanbul. Nous savons que vous êtes dans les meilleurs termes avec M. El Kalaï.

\- Mais pourquoi diable ferais-je cela ? Je suis citoyen britannique, ou presque.

\- Nous sommes des pédérastes ! »

Là, M. Poirot chercha bien ses mots et répondit soigneusement.

« Ça, je l'avais compris dés le premier jour mais cela m'importe peu.

\- C'est hors-la-loi !

\- Vous n'êtes pas assez discrets, sourit Poirot. Mais je ne verse pas dans cela. C'est votre vie privée. »

Un soulagement imperceptible fut visible dans les épaules du « Russe », le sourire revint et on commanda un cognac. Pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« D'accord, j'ai eu tort de jouer avec vous, M. Poirot mais avouez que c'était tentant. Surtout dans votre situation.

\- Ma situation ?

\- Vous et cette fille !

\- Il n'y a rien entre Mlle Grey et moi.

\- Alors il faudrait vraiment que vous me battiez aux échecs M. Poirot pour que je vous explique quelques petits secrets...

\- Je ne suis pas bon aux échecs.

\- Je l'avais remarqué. Mais ce n'est pas votre seul défaut.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Regardez mon Wassili ! Il joue très bien au backgammon et le voilà qui gagne face à Mlle Grey. Si mon petit musicien a bien obéi à mes instructions, je saurais tout cette nuit.

\- Mais tout quoi ? Vous êtes pénible M. Cyril !

\- Le colonel Race m'a parlé de vous, M. Poirot et des sables d'Égypte. Il sera content d'apprendre cette histoire sur vous ! »

Cyril se mit à rire mais Poirot était vexé. Il voyait bien que Mlle Grey s'entendait à merveille avec ce jeune Wassili. Il savait déjà que ce jeune homme était un homosexuel mais Mlle Grey était tellement heureuse en sa compagnie. Poirot n'avait pas voulu l'ennuyer avec ses révélations d'oiseau de mauvais augure.

Le détective préféra poser ses yeux sur d'autres tables.

Mme Renaud jouant au bridge avec un couple d'Anglais fortunés et un Français célibataire. Un archéologue manifestement, partant rejoindre son champ de fouille en Irak. On s'invectivait gentiment lorsqu'une erreur était faite.

Mme Peguet riait en compagnie de M. de La Tour-Mirepoix. Son rire était très agréable et faisait ressortir de mignonnes fossettes sur ses joues. On buvait et on bavardait, profitant d'un moment de liberté loin de la mère étouffante.

Et d'autres tables, entre lesquelles circulaient les servants de l'Orient-Express, avec à leur tête Raymond, le chef de train. Attentif et attentionné.

Une belle soirée.

« Essayez encore M. Poirot ! Je promets de ne pas vous assassiner tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi pas ?, » admit le détective, vaincu.

Ce fut un nouvel échec puis Poirot se leva pour aller se coucher.

 

Plus tard, alors qu'il était étendu sur sa couchette, le cœur en déshérence et l'esprit en maraude, Mlle Grey entra dans le compartiment.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les bruits de la jeune femme se préparant pour la nuit. Le tissu des vêtements glissant le long de son corps, de ses jambes fuselées, le bruit de l'eau lorsqu'elle se lavait les dents puis enfin le matelas grinça lorsqu'elle se coucha à son côté.

Et, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle le croyait profondément endormi, la jeune femme se mit à parler :

« Wassili me propose de les accompagner à Istanbul, de suivre la saison puis d'aller en Crimée avec eux.

\- Ce serait un beau voyage, c'est vrai. »

Le cœur se brisait. Une nouvelle fois, des années après Bruxelles. Poirot avait cru que cela ne lui arriverait jamais à nouveau.

« Vous me laisseriez partir ?

\- Qui suis-je pour vous en empêcher ?

\- Vous êtes impossible !, » lança la jeune femme, frustrée.

Et ce fut comme si la foudre l'avait frappé lorsque Poirot entendit sa compagne pleurer. Il ne sut quoi faire, affolé. Puis, comme la crise se poursuivait, Poirot se tourna vers la jeune femme, dans la nuit, et il la prit dans ses bras, la forçant à se décaler pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lutta un instant puis se laissa faire.

« Qu'espérez-vous de moi Mlle Grey ? Je suis vieux !

\- ASSEZ !, cria-t-elle en se redressant. Assez avec cette excuse ! Vous êtes vieux, soit, je m'en fous moi ! »

Elle était si proche de son visage qu'il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'affola encore davantage. Elle utilisait un dentifrice au menthol.

« Mlle Grey !, commença doucement Poirot, se voulant apaisant.

\- Appelez-moi Catherine... S'il-vous-plaît...

\- Catherine, répéta Poirot.

\- Hercule..., » répondit Mlle Grey.

Et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ce fut un choc. Ils se reculèrent, douchés. Poirot se reprit le premier. Il repoussa gentiment la jeune femme sur le côté en murmurant :

« Nous avons trop bu ce soir. Nous sommes fatigués. Il nous faut dormir. Demain nous passerons Bucarest. Ensuite après Bucarest, il ne restera qu'Istanbul. Puis...

\- M. Poirot !, fit sèchement la jeune femme.

\- Oui ?, répondit Poirot d'une petite voix, incertaine.

\- Embrassez-moi ! »

Et Poirot se soumit à un ordre aussi catégorique. Il fit glisser la jeune femme sous sa stature, la dominant de toute sa force de mâle. Elle se laissa faire, ravie de cette initiative.

Le baiser commença très tendre avant de devenir affamé et de s'approfondir. Poirot força la bouche de sa compagne à s'ouvrir pour lui et ce fut la première touche entre les langues. Un lent ballet sensuel. Une douce exploration qui les essouffla. Bientôt les bouches ne suffirent plus et les mains se mirent de la partie. Elles caressaient, découvrant des poitrines, des ventres, des hanches, des cuisses... Tout était vêtu mais c'était divin. Mlle Grey gémit lorsque la main de Poirot, ses doigts si doux, si précis, trouvèrent un sein à-travers le tissu de sa chemise de nuit et se mirent à le caresser.

Une bouche posée sur la sienne pour la faire basculer.

Elle murmurait le prénom du détective... Il en devenait fou...

Ce fut à son tour de gémir lorsque la bouche de la jeune femme découvrit un point situé sous son oreille. Un point qu'il suffisait d'embrasser et de mordiller pour le rendre incohérent.

Ils voulaient... Dieu ! Que voulaient-ils ?

Puis, on frappa avec vigueur à la porte de leur compartiment, les faisant sursauter.

« M. POIROT !, hurlait Raymond, le chef de train. Je vous en prie ! Ouvrez !

\- J'arrive, » arriva à répondre Poirot.

Oui, il était maudit !

Et un meurtre avait eu lieu à bord du train.

 

Il fallut quelques minutes au détective pour se reprendre, attraper sa robe de chambre pour se donner une certaine contenance...et s'efforcer de ne pas voir la jeune femme alanguie sur son lit, les yeux brillants de désir et les lèvres mouillées de leurs baisers.

Le Belge ouvrit enfin la porte et se glissa aussitôt à l'extérieur dans le couloir du train. Pour ne rien laisser entrevoir de l'intérieur du compartiment. Puis il fut saisi. Tout le personnel était présent.

« Qui a été tué ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?, » demanda candidement Raymond.

C'était une question si naïve mais elle ne fit même pas sourire le détective.

« Disons que c'est la force de l'habitude.

\- Ha ? Hé bien, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes, rétorqua un peu froidement le chef de train.

\- Qui a été tué ?, répéta Poirot, lassé.

\- M. de La Tour-Mirepoix, » répondit le chef de train.

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre Poirot. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet homme falot mais plutôt à sa mère acariâtre ou à un de nos deux Russes...

« Menez-moi à son compartiment.

\- Bien M. Poirot. »

Le soulagement était perceptible dans la voix de M. Raymond. Un détective allait se charger de cette déplaisante affaire et personne n'en serait blâmé. Peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir conserver sa place au sein de la compagnie des Wagons-Lits ?

M. Raymond mena vivement Poirot jusqu'à un compartiment à la porte duquel il frappa doucement. On ouvrit aussitôt et le visage d'un des serveurs du train apparut dans l'encadrement. Lui aussi parut soulagé de voir le petit détective belge.

Prenait-on Hercule Poirot pour un magicien ?

Surtout que ce soir le fameux détective aurait bien aimé pouvoir penser un peu à lui...

« Puis-je entrer ?, demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement malgré lui...mais il était fatigué...

\- Bien sûr, M. Poirot. »

On s'écarta pour le laisser entrer et Poirot découvrit un compartiment identique au sien. Sauf que sur le lit se trouvait un cadavre d'homme, la bouche ouverte et la langue pendante. Rien qu'à la vue des yeux révulsés et de la rigidité du corps, Poirot comprit qu'un empoisonnement eut lieu.

Cyanure ? Strychnine ? Une autopsie le dirait mais ils étaient perdus en pleine nuit sur la route entre Budapest et Bucarest...

« Y a-t-il un médecin à bord ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, M. Poirot. »

Un des membres du personnel s'approcha et se présenta. Docteur Vernet.

« La mort est très récente, expliqua le médecin. Une heure à peine. Le corps commence à peine à se rigidifier.

\- Et la cause ?

\- Poison, répondit le médecin. Il faudrait procéder à une autopsie mais il n'y a pas vraiment le matériel adéquat dans le train.

\- Je comprends. De toute façon, je suis d'accord avec vous. »

Le médecin de bord fut soulagé, lui aussi ! Le fameux détective était d'accord avec lui et ne le critiquait pas pour ne pas avoir déjà découpé le corps. La médecine légale n'était pas le dada du médecin de l'Orient-Express.

« Reste à savoir comment le poison est arrivé dans l'estomac de notre homme. »

Puis tout à coup la révélation se fit jour. Poirot était lent ce soir mais il avait des excuses, l'alcool, la fatigue et une jeune femme désireuse et désirable dans son lit... De quoi faire perdre la tête à n'importe qui ! Même à un homme méthodique comme Hercule Poirot.

« Où est Mme la baronne ?

\- Dans le compartiment de Mme Peguet, répondit M. Raymond.

\- Je lui ai administré un sédatif, reprit le médecin. La pauvre femme était en pleine crise d'hystérie et il fallait calmer les pleurs. »

Calmer les vieilles femmes était plus une des habitudes du médecin de l'Orient-Express.

« Vous avez bien fait ! La malheureuse doit être bien désespérée. »

Comme quoi ! Elle aimait son fils !

« Terrible M. Poirot. Elle a réclamé le même poison que son fils pour partir avec lui.

\- Horrible, acquiesça Poirot.

\- Et maintenant ?, demanda le chef de train avec insistance.

\- Je vais me coucher, répondit Poirot.

\- QUOI ? Et... Et M. de La Tour-Mirepoix ?

\- Il est tard ! Il est mort ! Nous enquêterons demain. Ouvrez l'œil cette nuit ! Que personne ne quitte les compartiments de Première Classe !

\- Mais...

\- J'interrogerais les passagers demain. Demain !, répéta Poirot avec vigueur. Ou alors vous préférez que je réveille tout ce petit monde ? Histoire de paniquer tout le monde ?

\- Non, non... Vous avez raison... »

Poirot eut pitié de M. Raymond. Il s'approcha de lui et lança d'une voix pleine d'autorité et sûr de lui :

« Ce soir, un terrible événement a eu lieu. Il nous reste deux jours de voyage avant d'arriver à Istanbul. Nous ne trouverons rien dans la précipitation.

\- Si vous le dites, M. Poirot. Je ne connais pas le métier de policier.

\- Empêchez quiconque de quitter ce compartiment et vous me faciliterez grandement la tâche. Le meurtrier est parmi nous... A moins que... »

Au diable Mlle Grey et ses yeux noisettes, et ses seins mignons, et ses cuisses si douces... Le policier s'approcha du corps et l'examina. Fouillant les poches. Puis Poirot observa le compartiment avec attention. Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais tout était hermétique. En fait, tout était fermé à clé.

Le voir agir rassura le chef de train. Un instant, il avait eu peur que le détective ne prenne cette affaire avec désinvolture mais en fait, le petit Belge agissait avec application.

Puis ceci fait, Poirot revint vers lui. M. Raymond s'attendait à un discours enlevé mais Poirot ne dit rien. Il bâilla avec ostentation.

« Bien... Bien... Qui a trouvé le corps ?

\- Mme Peguet. C'est pour cela que nous avons prévenu Mme la baronne puis nous l'avons emmenée dans le compartiment de Mme Peguet. La pauvre femme est toujours avec elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Où était Mme de La Tour-Mirepoix lorsque son fils est mort ? »

Le pauvre chef de train fut gêné d'avouer un secret concernant un des passagers de l'Orient-Express. C'était une des règles tacites du train de permettre une vie privée aussi scandaleuse qu'elle soit... Maîtresse, amant... On se croisait, se visitait... dans le dos du mari, de l'épouse et rien n'en transpirait.

« Mme de La Tour-Mirepoix n'était pas dans son compartiment, monsieur Poirot. Elle... »

Poirot attendait sans rien dire, amusé de découvrir la tournure que prenaient les événements.

« Elle n'est pas si handicapée que cela, monsieur.

\- Ha, » fit simplement Poirot.

Il n'avait aucune envie de faciliter les choses au chef de train. Cela l'amusait follement en fait.

« Elle part rejoindre toutes les nuits un des voyageurs, monsieur. Et à chacune de ses siestes.

\- Tiens donc ? A son âge ?

\- M. Poirot, fit M. Raymond, un peu choqué.

\- Qui est son amant ?

\- M. Walle. Un Français célibataire. Il ne sort que très peu de son compartiment.

\- Il a aussi une santé fragile ?, demanda Poirot, un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.

\- Il semblerait, M. Poirot, admit M. Raymond, ennuyé.

\- Hé bien... Et son fils ? »

Nouvelle gêne. M. Raymond dut se faire violence pour répondre.

« Il restait dans le compartiment et n'appréciait pas du tout que sa mère sorte ainsi.

\- Donc vous venez de me donner mon premier suspect !

\- Non, non M. Poirot ! »

M. Raymond s'affolait. Poirot avait oublié sa fatigue et même les yeux brillants de désir de Mlle Grey. Il s'amusait énormément.

« Demain, j'interrogerais ce cher M. Walle. Et Mme Peguet. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait découvert le corps ? Il est une heure du matin ! »

Même jeu que précédemment. M. Raymond devait commencer à regretter d'avoir fait appel à Hercule Poirot, le petit détective se montrait trop indiscret.

« Hé bien... Mme Peguet avait l'habitude de rejoindre M. de La Tour-Mirepoix. »

Cette fois Poirot ne put s'empêcher de rire. Cela choqua le chef de train, si guindé. Mais c'était trop drôle. On les jugeait, lui et Mlle Grey, on en faisait des gorges chaudes et tout le monde découchait ! Et dire qu'il avait passé deux nuits chastes au côté de Mlle Grey !

« Bien, répéta M. Poirot. Il me reste à trouver comment le poison s'est retrouvé dans l'estomac de M. le baron de La Tour-Mirepoix. Qu'a-t-il bu avant le coucher ? »

Un des serviteurs s'approcha de Poirot et répondit, le visage livide.

« M. le baron m'a demandé de lui apporter une tasse de tisane de camomille, M. Poirot. Il disait avoir mal à la tête et voulait boire quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Quelle heure était-il ?

\- Une heure du matin, M. Poirot.

\- Donc, vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu le baron en vie et à lui avoir parlé. »

C'était dit sans songer à choquer, d'une voix sereine, indifférente, mais cela fit pâlir le jeune homme d'une telle manière que M. Raymond le saisit par le bras, inquiet.

« Hé bien, George ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas empoisonné le baron. Je lui ai juste apporté une tasse. Je...

\- On ne vous accuse de rien, George, » reprit le chef de train.

Un regard un peu anxieux sur le détective et Poirot eut un sourire rassurant.

« Mais non, mon jeune ami, je ne vous accuse de rien. Je veux juste savoir comment le poison est arrivé jusqu'au baron. Il semblerait que ce soit la tisane.

\- Mais je n'ai rien mis dedans !

\- A moins qu'il ait pris le poison durant son repas, ajouta le docteur Vernet.

\- ll faudrait savoir quel poison il a pris pour répondre à cette question... Une autopsie ne serait pas du luxe, » murmura Poirot.

Le détective chercha des yeux dans le compartiment puis découvrit la tasse qui avait servi à la tisane sous la couchette. Elle avait du rouler là. Elle était brisée mais l'odeur de la tisane était encore perceptible. Camomille. Le baron avait donc du mal à dormir.

Poirot avait enfilé une paire de gants de cuir très fin qu'il avait emportée avec lui dés que l'annonce du meurtre était venue à lui. De toute façon, il avait toujours une paire de gants de ce genre sur lui car il y avait toujours des cadavres à examiner.

Une malédiction !

Donc Poirot examina puis il renifla la tasse et aussitôt l'odeur de l'amande amère lui parvint. Le baron n'avait pas tout bu. Arsenic !

Donc c'était bien dans la tasse apportée par George et le jeune homme avait bien raison d'être blanc de peur.

Poirot ne dit rien. Il enveloppa les débris de la tasse dans son mouchoir avec soin et les glissa dans la poche de sa robe de chambre.

« Nous verrons tout cela demain, » lança Poirot en bâillant encore à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Et il salua tout le monde avant de retourner se coucher. Un peu empressé.

Là, il déchanta.

Mlle Grey s'était endormie.

La nuit était perdue.


	6. JOUR IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une enquête et les apparences se révêlent vite trompeuses... Et Mlle Grey dans tous ça ?

Quatrième jour !

Hercule Poirot se leva avant sa compagne de voyage. Il avait une enquête à mener.

Il alla donc prendre son petit-déjeuner, croisant le regard fatigué des membres du personnel de l'Orient-Express. Aucun n'avait dormi. Le jeune George était malade de peur et tremblait si fort que M. Raymond lui avait interdit de toucher aux tasses et aux plateaux.

Personne d'autre n'était debout.

Bien sûr l'affaire était connue de tout le monde. Forcément que les passages et les discussions dans le couloir avaient été entendus de tous. Maintenant, on allait voir Poirot comme un policier et les comportements allaient changer.

Forcément !

Le petit Belge ne pouvait être sûr que d'une chose ! Ce n'était pas Mlle Grey...car elle était dans son lit et dans ses bras et ils s'apprêtaient à...

Dieu !

Poirot mordit dans son toast couvert de confiture avec rage.

M. Raymond vint s'asseoir en face de lui, le visage sombre, silencieux.

« Et maintenant M. Poirot ?

\- Je réquisitionne ce wagon dés que le petit-déjeuner est terminé. Je vais y interroger tout le monde. A commencer par Mme de La Tour-Mirepoix, Mme Peguet et M. Walle.

\- Très bien. Vous avez des soupçons ? »

Cela fit rire le détective. Des soupçons ? Alors que la mort remontait à quelques heures seulement et que Poirot était vraiment attentif à tout sauf à un meurtre. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas si certain qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre... Mais la journée et les interrogatoires allaient pouvoir lui permettre de trancher.

 

Peu à peu, le wagon-restaurant se remplissait. Mais l'atmosphère si douce des jours précédents avait définitivement volé en éclats. On s'asseyait sans rien dire, on ne se regardait pas en face, on mangeait et on buvait sans entrain.

Puis on obéit à l'ordre que donna M. Raymond et on regagna son compartiment en attendant d'être appelé par M. Poirot.

« Combien de passagers dans les Premières Classes ?, demanda le détective, prenant quelques notes sur un petit calepin qu'il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Quatorze, M. Poirot. L'Orient-Express est surpeuplé pour ce voyage.

\- Cela fait du monde, en effet. Allez-y ! Donnez-moi les noms et quelques informations précises sur chacun des voyageurs. Les plus personnelles possibles !

\- M. Poirot..., » fit Raymond, un peu désappointé.

La seule réponse de Poirot fut un regard ferme, suivi d'un sourcil monté en flèche.

M. Raymond soupira et commença la liste :

Compartiment 1 : Messieurs Cyril Bakounine et Wassili Tchekhov, lui était imprésario et l'autre musicien professionnel, ils voyageaient souvent sur l'Orient Express pour des raisons professionnelles ou...personnelles...

Compartiment 2 : M. Hercule Poirot, détective et sa nièce Mlle KatherineGrey... »

Poirot ignora le sourire dans la voix de M. Raymond. Oui, sa propre situation était aussi scandaleuse que les autres. Surtout après la scène de la veille.

« Compartiment 3 : Mme Héloïse de la Tour-Mirepoix et son fils Louis, aristocrates français encore assez aisés. Premier voyage et manifestement le dernier.

Compartiment 4 : un couple d'Anglais, les Spencer, Lydia et Henri, deux retraités du commerce s'offrant un dernier voyage d'agrément avant la fin de leur vie. Rien à dire sur eux, des gens calmes et sympathiques...

Compartiment 5 : le vétéran de la Guerre M. Robert Walle, un Français, assez farouche, amant de Mme Héloïse

Compartiment 6 : l'archéologue M. Pierre Ravenel, rien à dire sur lui non plus, il était connu sur la ligne, il voyageait plusieurs fois par an avec l'Orient-Express

Compartiment 7 : Mme Ernestine Renaud, épouse du médecin Antoine Renaud de l'hôpital français d'Istanbul, l'homme était assez connu à Istanbul, sa femme semblait être une incorrigible bavarde assez capricieuse mais très gentille malgré tout

Compartiment 8 : Mme Émilie Peguet, premier voyage pour cette femme mal mariée, un peu désespérée vue la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit de M. de La Tour-Mirepoix. »

Un nouveau regard, appuyé. Que sous-entendait le chef du train ? Que la fille était facile ? Ou que les deux-là devaient se connaître depuis longtemps ?

Poirot ne dit rien, illisible mais M. Raymond souriait avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

« Compartiment 9 : Mlle Jackson et son fiancé M. Philippe Westerman, un jeune couple adorable, ils étaient versés dans les affaires. Un voyage pour célébrer des fiançailles. »

Et ce fut tout.

C'était déjà beaucoup. Trop. Cela allait signifier une matinée au moins d'interrogatoire. Poirot en fut fatigué d'avance...lui qui aurait bien aimé réveiller Mlle Grey..., lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit et...

Dieu ! Il allait devoir se concentrer sur cette affaire ! L'arrivée à Istanbul était prévue pour le surlendemain dans la matinée.

 

Ce fut en effet une longue et dure journée.

Tout le monde disparut du wagon-restaurant une fois le petit-déjeuner englouti. Mlle Grey n'osa pas venir s'asseoir en face de Poirot. Elle n'osa pas le faire, sentant qu'elle n'était plus à sa place. Poirot en fut désolé, infiniment, lorsqu'il vit disparaître sa jolie robe de velours beige, magnifiquement adaptée à ses superbes yeux noisettes. Cela donna un coup de fouet au policier qui espéra en avoir fini avec les questions pour le déjeuner. Pouvoir retrouver Mlle Grey et ses tendres bavardages...et sa bouche si mignonne...

« M. Poirot, je n'avais jamais rencontré le baron de La Tour-Mirepoix avant ce voyage. »

Cette phrase fut un leitmotiv qui se répéta dans tous les interrogatoires, sans exception, même parmi le personnel de l'Orient-Express. Cette affirmation péremptoire était souvent suivie par une autre, invariablement :

« Et puis, si j'avais du tuer quelqu'un, je n'aurai pas choisi ce pauvre homme. »

Mais plutôt sa mère, pouvait poursuivre _in petto_ le célèbre détective.

Cyril et Wassili, les Spencer, Mlle Jackson et M. Westerman, Mme Renaud, M. Ravenel...Mlle Grey... tous chantèrent la même chanson. D'ailleurs, lui-même pouvait la prononcer et la prononcera certainement face à la police turque.

 

Cela changea lorsque Mme Peguet, M. Walle et Mme Héloïse témoignèrent, bien entendu.

La jolie femme était pâle, les yeux rouges. Elle avait pleuré. Mais elle sut rester stoïque lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Hercule Poirot :

« Oui, M. Poirot, avoua-t-elle dés les premières questions. Je connaissais Louis depuis des années. Depuis trois ans déjà.

\- Vous avez décidé ensemble de ce voyage ?

\- Non. C'est sa mère qui voulait partir visiter la Turquie et prendre l'Orient-Express. Louis a juste insisté pour l'accompagner. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Vous avez vu sa mère ? Alors imaginez plusieurs semaines sans elle et vous comprendrez !

\- Alors pourquoi l'accompagner ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ! Il devait vouloir la surveiller, il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que sa mère perdait la tête.

\- Perdre la tête ?

\- Louis voulait faire enfermer sa mère dans une maison de repos. Pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit elle qui l'a tué.

\- Son propre fils ?, fit Poirot, conciliant.

\- C'est une harpie ! Elle a du vouloir se débarrasser de son fils ! Demandez-lui de vous parler d'argent et vous verrez !

\- Mais comment aurait-elle fait ?

\- Elle a du l'empoisonner elle-même cette folle ! Tout ça pour que Louis ne vive pas avec moi ! Il allait m'épouser ! La garce ! Elle ne vit que pour l'argent ! »

L'argent ! Le nerf de la guerre et le motif de la plupart des meurtres. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais il y avait aussi la haine et le visage, si doux, de Mme Peguet ne reflétait qu'une haine atroce envers la mère de son amant.

 

« Héloïse aime...aimait son fils avec passion, » raconta M. Walle.

Un vétéran de la Guerre. Il avait besoin d'une canne pour se déplacer, une jambe mutilée, amputée, une prothèse. Un homme farouche mais avec un beau visage, ferme et dur. Il a eu de la chance, malgré tout. Beaucoup de blessés de la Guerre étaient des gueules cassées.

« Vous connaissez Mme la baronne depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis mes vingts ans, M. Poirot. Alors qu'elle n'était que Mlle Héloïse de Moissac. Avant que cette damnée guerre ne brise tous nos espoirs.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J'ai été déclaré disparu sur le front d'Orient en 1917. On a même envoyé une lettre de condoléances à mes parents. Héloïse et moi étions fiancés. Cette lettre a tout remis en cause. Héloïse s'est mariée au baron de La Tour-Mirepoix et je fus oublié.

\- Je suis navré, compatit sincèrement Poirot.

\- Je suis resté à l'hôpital militaire de Riyad pendant plus d'un an. On a essayé de sauver ma jambe, on s'est résigné à la couper. J'avais perdu le compte des jours. Et j'étais devenu plus ou moins amnésique.

\- Une blessure à la tête ?

\- Non. Un stress post-traumatique a dit le médecin. Lorsque j'ai enfin accepté mon état déficient, je suis entré en contact avec ma famille et j'ai appris le mariage d'Héloïse. Voilà les faits. »

 _Voilà les faits, voilà les faits !_ C'était vite dit, sourit intérieurement Poirot et le détective essaya de poursuivre l'interrogatoire avec tact.

« Et aujourd'hui vous êtes amants ? »

M. Walle n'apprécia pas la question mais il accepta d'y répondre.

« Le mari d'Héloïse est mort il y a des années. Il était bien plus vieux qu'elle. Elle s'est retrouvée, seule avec un fils déjà âgé. J'ai hésité à retourner la voir, je ne l'avais pas vue depuis la Guerre. Finalement, c'est elle qui m'a rappelé. Et je lui ai obéi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas vous marier ? »

Le vieux soldat eut un reniflement de mépris.

« Et faire jaser ? Cela suffit comme cela ! Nous nous marierons peut-être... A vrai dire, son fils était le seul obstacle. »

Le faisait-il sciemment ? Ou était-il vraiment trop candide ? Il venait d'offrir à Poirot un magnifique mobile.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Il refusait que sa mère se remarie. Il disait que c'était une honte, ces remariages. Moi-même, je suis veuf et n'ai pas d'enfants, M. Poirot. Une vieillesse solitaire m'attend, sauf si Héloïse accepte de devenir ma femme.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de réputation ?

\- De quoi d'autre ?

\- D'argent ! Un remariage et l'héritage s'amenuise ! »

M. Walle baissa la tête. Mouché ! M. Hercule Poirot était à la hauteur de sa réputation.

« D'accord. Je suis fauché comme les blés. Héloïse est riche comme Crésus. Je peux m'attendre à une vieillesse dorée à ses côtés.

\- Et son fils n'était pas d'accord avec ce projet ?

\- Je suis un aventurier à ses yeux. Un type venu pressurer sa mère. J'admets que la richesse d'Héloïse est tentante, mais ce n'est pas tout.

\- Vous l'aimez ?

\- Si je vous réponds, depuis mes vingt ans, cela fera cliché, non ? »

Poirot se mit à rire doucement, la lumière faisait briller ses yeux émeraudes.

« En effet.

\- Alors, je vous passe le cliché.

\- Donc vous allez l'épouser ?

\- Je vous enverrais un faire-part de mariage, M. Poirot. »

Un nouveau rire. Et M. Walle regagna son compartiment.

 

Des larmes, des yeux brillant de douleur. Une bonne actrice ? Ou une malheureuse mère en proie au chagrin ? Même Poirot avait du mal à trancher. En tout cas, la baronne de La Tour-Mirepoix avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle parlait d'une voix brisée, soumise à toutes les questions, elle répondait à tout. Elle avoua sa liaison avec M. Walle, elle raconta les années à se cacher de son fils pour se retrouver avec son ancien fiancé quelques heures. Elle se leva pour marcher et prouver qu'elle n'était pas handicapée.

« Pourquoi cette comédie, madame ?, fit Poirot, d'une voix pleine de reproche mais toujours douce.

\- Mon fils veut...voulait me faire enfermer dans un sanatorium, M. Poirot. Il a eu vent de ma liaison avec Robert...M. Walle. Il voulait y mettre fin !

\- En vous faisant enfermer ?

\- Il pensait que j'étais devenue folle. J'ai décidé de lui pourrir la vie. Afin qu'il me laisse enfin vivre la mienne. J'ai soixante-dix ans, M. Poirot ! Je mérite quelques années de liberté. Non ?

\- Et votre fils refusait cela ?

\- Il avait peur que je ne le déshérite, admit la baronne. J'ai même rendu plusieurs visites à mon notaire. Pour prouver que j'étais saine d'esprit et que j'avais une arme contre lui.

\- Vous vouliez le faire ?

\- Je l'ai menacé de le faire ! Je voulais qu'il me laisse en paix ! Il n'était pas question de le faire ! Dieu ! C'était mon fils ! »

Et il y eut une nouvelle séance de larmes et Poirot attendit patiemment qu'elles se tarissent.

« Et Mme Peguet ? »

Là, le visage de la baronne refléta de la rancœur. Mauvaise idée face à Poirot !

« Une punaise, M. Poirot ! Une femme mariée qui pousse mon fils à la faute. Qu'elle divorce et nous en reparlerons ! »

Elle était en colère mais ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Poirot eut un sourire apaisant.

« Vous buvez de la tisane, madame ?

\- En effet. Pour mes nerfs.

\- Mettez-vous un calmant dedans ? Ou un somnifère ?

\- Oui, en effet. Mais comment savez-vous que...

\- Pourriez-vous m'apporter vos médicaments, madame ? Je vous prie !

\- Bien sûr. »

Elle fut surprise de la requête. Elle devait ignorer comment son fils était mort en réalité. M. Raymond, sur un geste discret de Poirot, la suivit jusque dans son compartiment. Il était certain que la vue de son fils, mort, toujours étendu sur le lit, un drap sur le corps, allait renouveler les larmes. Mais Poirot tentait une petite expérience.

Avant de quitter le wagon-restaurant, la baronne se tourna vers le Belge, gênée et murmura :

« Je ne pensais pas un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, M. Poirot, que ce soit à propos des Belges, des Russes ou des Français. Je voulais juste être la pire mère possible pour mon fils. Lui gâcher le moindre instant de ce voyage. Son père a combattu sur le front, lui aussi.

\- Je comprends, madame. »

Un dernier sourire mais qui ne se reflétait pas dans les yeux verts, glacés, du détective.

 

Le temps du déjeuner fut une pause appréciée par tous. La baronne, à la vue de son fils, était tombée en pâmoison. Elle se reposait dans le compartiment de Mme Peguet. Cette idée faisait sourire Poirot, sachant le passif de ces deux femmes maintenant.

Donc, hormis la baronne, tout le monde était assis à table, devant un copieux déjeuner, de soles à l'oseille et de pommes vapeur. Le tout accompagné d'un Chardonnay de qualité.

Mlle Grey hésita quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir devant Poirot, un peu incertaine.

« Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

\- Et vous ? »

Le sourire répondit au sourire. Le dialogue se faisait surtout par les yeux. _Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as manqué ! Reviens vite !_

« Je vais bien, mais il me manque des histoires de pont pour bien dormir. »

Poirot rit doucement, il rêvait de poser sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Il en avait furieusement envie. Finalement, il n'en fit rien et elle non plus. Ils se contentèrent d'une conversation neutre sur les paysages traversés. Les plaines d'Europe de l'Est. On descendait vers Istanbul. On revenait au Train Bleu, perdant toute la familiarité accumulée jusqu'ici. Poirot en était atterré, mais il comprenait. Enfin, toute cette comédie finie, Mlle Grey se leva et salua à nouveau le détective.

Peut-être ce soir...

 

Le wagon-restaurant vide, Poirot se pencha sur le contenu de la mallette à médicaments de la baronne de La Tour-Mirepoix que M. Raymond lui avait apportée. Il fouilla avec soin et examina les multiples cachets. Enfin, il découvrit ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait compris. Il ne restait qu'une journée de voyage pour finaliser la chose.

Poirot se décida à se lever et retourna fouiller avec soin le compartiment de M. et Mme de La Tour-Mirepoix.

Ceci fait, il prévint M. Raymond qu'il libérait le wagon-restaurant et que tout le monde pouvait venir en profiter. Lui-même préférait rester dans son compartiment et s'étendre quelques heures pour réfléchir...et faire marcher ses petites cellules grises...

Il devait réfléchir pour faire le lien et rassembler toutes les petites perles qu'il avait découvertes afin d'achever son collier.

M. El Kalaï était un homme méthodique, il ressemblait en cela beaucoup à l'inspecteur-principal Japp. Il lui fallait du concret. A Poirot de le lui proposer.

Mlle Grey ne resta pas avec lui. Elle savait par son expérience du Train Bleu que le détective voulait du calme et du silence. Elle quitta leur compartiment dés l'arrivée du petit Belge.

Combien elle se trompait ! Poirot ne rêvait que de ses lèvres !

Un après-midi de réflexion pour le détective tandis que les autres passagers discutaient entre eux de la mort du jeune baron. On ne savait pas pour Mme Peguet ou M. Walle donc les langues ne se déchaînaient pas. Par contre, on commentait l'attitude du célèbre détective, on le jugeait un peu trop désinvolte... Il allait falloir certainement attendre l'arrivée à Istanbul pour que de vrais policiers gèrent cette affaire. Seule Mlle Grey le défendit avec ardeur, on la contempla en souriant avec amusement...avec compassion...

Le soir, Poirot rejoignit tout le monde. Il fut accueilli par un Cyril, très bien dans son rôle de Russe excentrique et familier.

« Ha vous voilà Poirot ! Vous nous avez manqué, cher ami !

\- Vraiment ? Ce matin, il m'a semblé que vous étiez plutôt content de ne plus me voir.

\- Ce matin était ce matin. Maintenant, vous voilà parmi nous. »

Un rire, un peu forcé. Poirot était dangereux.

« Alors M. Poirot ?, demanda Wassili en examinant le petit Belge avec suspicion. Et ce tueur ?

\- Des pistes, cher Wassili. Je vous dirai tout demain.

\- Comment cela demain ?, répéta Mme Renaud, stupéfiée.

\- Demain. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de me reposer et de reposer mes petites cellules grises. »

Poirot sourit. On se détendit mais on restait ébahi...un peu sceptique aussi... Le petit Belge devait faire preuve d'arrogance et de vantardise. Les Belges devaient être un peu comme les Français en fait.

On dîna, une délicieuse soupe de champignons et une poularde sauce Grand Veneur. On joua, Poirot s'essaya au backgammon contre Mlle Grey. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se plonger dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait manqué tout ce jour. On discuta, même si ce fut difficile de ne pas évoquer la mort du baron de La Tour-Mirepoix.

 

Et ce fut la nuit. Poirot voulut se coucher le premier. Il était fatigué. Dés qu'il se leva, il aperçut les yeux de Mlle Grey posés sur lui avec insistance.

Peut-être ce soir ?

Mais ce fut sans compter sur M. Raymond.

Il vint chercher M. Poirot avec un regard affolé. Le détective le suivit. Ne voulant pas se retourner pour regarder encore une fois sa nièce.

Dieu ! La journée avait été longue ! La nuit le serait aussi !

Mme la baronne de La Tour-Mirepoix était revenue de son évanouissement. Elle était maintenant dans le compartiment de M. Walle. A ses côtés se tenait d'ailleurs ce dernier, farouche et protecteur. Il jouait sa place de mari dans cette affaire.

« M. Poirot ! Je voulais vous voir !, s'écria la pauvre femme en lui tendant les mains.

\- Madame !, » répondit gentiment le petit Belge, lui saisissant les doigts avec douceur.

Elle semblait vraiment soulagée, elle désirait tellement lui parler. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur la couchette avant de lancer l'ordre à son amant de quitter le compartiment. Le vétéran hésitait puis lui obéit.

Sa place de mari !

« Que se passe-t-il madame la baronne ?

\- Je sais maintenant que mon fils est mort empoisonné. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez trouvé le tueur ?

\- Madame. Ces choses demandent du temps. Il...

\- Ce sont pourtant mes médicaments qui ont servi, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, madame.

\- A-t-il pris de l'arsenic ? »

Elle s'énervait de voir ce petit homme si maniéré refuser de lui répondre clairement.

« Peut-être madame. Aucune autopsie n'a été faite.

\- J'ai de l'arsenic ! »

Elle prit sa mallette de médicaments que Raymond lui avait ramenée plus tôt dans la journée et l'ouvrit fébrilement. Elle sortit une petite boîte de carton remplie de pilules blanches.

« Ceci c'est de l'arsenic !

\- Vous avez de l'arsenic sur vous, madame ?

\- Pour mon cœur. C'est mon médecin qui me l'a prescrite. Je suis cardiaque, M. Poirot, lorsque mon cœur a des palpitations, je prends une pilule.

\- Ces doses sont mortelles ?

\- Pour une personne comme moi, non. Je suis mithridatisée, comme dit mon médecin. Le docteur Sheppard. Mais pour une personne normale... Je ne sais pas...

\- Vous me faites penser à l'affaire James Maybrick, madame. C'était l'excuse donnée par Florence Maybrick pour obtenir l'indulgence du jury. »

La vieille femme baissa la tête, intimidée.

« Il est vrai que je prends ce traitement depuis des années. Je ne sais pas si un jour je mourrais d'une surdose. Je suis vieille. Cela a le mérite d'apaiser mon cœur. Que demander de plus à mon âge ? »

Poirot regardait la baronne de La Tour-Mirepoix et cherchait ses intentions. Que voulait-elle exactement ? Faire pencher la balance du côté d'un accident ? D'un suicide ? D'un meurtre déguisé de telle façon que la faute en retombe sur elle ?

Le détective décida qu'il voulait en entendre plus et se mit à sourire, comme un chat jouant avec une souris.

« Votre fils connaissait-il l'existence de ce médicament ?

\- Non ! Il aurait été horrifié d'apprendre que je me drogue !

\- Vous pensez qu'il a voulu se servir lui-même dans votre mallette ? Il disait qu'il avait mal à la tête !

\- Les analgésiques sont dans cette boîte. »

Elle lui tendit une autre boîte en carton. Même couleur, même taille. Les pilules se ressemblaient, seule la forme était différente mais c'était un détail tellement anodin. Invisible pour un néophyte. Poirot contempla tout cela et ne perdit pas son sourire.

Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Même si ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait prévu que les choses devaient se dérouler. On pouvait encore le surprendre !

« Hé bien, merci madame. Je vais vous laisser... »

Puis sur une dernière idée, le détective lança, tout à coup très sérieux :

« Prenez garde à vous madame, avec ces médicaments en votre possession. Voulez-vous me confier la mallette ?

\- Non, M. Poirot. Ce n'est pas la peine. Robert va veiller sur moi. »

Poirot se retrouva dans le couloir du train. M. Walle était là, seul et le regard sombre.

« Maintenant vous savez ! Le plus lourd secret d'Héloïse.

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'elle prend de l'arsenic ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'arsenic dans ses pilules, M. Poirot, soupira l'homme avec lassitude.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il n'y en a jamais eu mais Héloïse était tellement persuadée que son cœur était en train de mourir que le docteur Sheppard lui a prescrit un placebo. Ce n'est qu'un peu de valériane. Bien sûr à très fortes doses, cela peut se révéler mortel mais ce sont des doses infinitésimales. Même si Louis avait pris toute la boîte, il ne serait pas mort empoisonné.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Le docteur Sheppard est mon médecin aussi et mon ami. Il a beaucoup joué pour notre rapprochement, Héloïse et moi. Il l'a toujours défendue. Et soignée.

\- Bien. Merci M. Walle. Retournez près de votre fiancée. Elle est bien malheureuse.

\- Elle aimait son fils. Même si elle ne le montrait pas toujours. »

M. Walle disparut. La porte du compartiment claqua. Poirot se retrouva seul dans le couloir à son tour.

Il sortit une fine cigarette russe. Réfléchissant.

Il resta là quelques minutes avant de se décider à retrouver M. Raymond. Il fallait assurer la suite de l'affaire. Le chef du train fut surpris de la demande du détective mais acquiesça et promit de s'en charger au prochain arrêt du train. L'Orient-Express s'arrêtait régulièrement le long de son parcours, des étapes d'une demie heure pour remplir la chaudière, charger du combustible. On allait simplement prévenir la police de Warna d'être présente sur les lieux lors de l'arrêt à Warna.

Ceci fait, Poirot se permit enfin d'aller dans son compartiment. Il était fatigué.

Il voulait dormir.

Mlle Grey n'était pas là. Elle ne devait pas vouloir déranger le célèbre détective Hercule Poirot.

Poirot n'avait jamais autant haï ce qu'il était que cette nuit-là.

Il prit la résolution d'attendre la jeune femme.

Il s'endormit assez rapidement.

Lorsque Mlle Grey s'étendit à ses côtés. Poirot dormait depuis longtemps et ne sentit pas le petit baiser que la jeune femme déposa sur son front.


	7. JOUR V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une enquête qui se termine et une journée bien remplie. Et maintenant, Hercule Poirot et Katherine Grey sont seuls.

C'était le cinquième jour !

Hercule Poirot avait terminé les interrogatoires la veille. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de clore ce dossier et de retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit. Profiter de la fin de ce voyage avec Mlle Grey. Jouer avec elle, danser avec elle, manger avec elle, discuter avec elle, lire des chapitres sur les ponts avec elle et être pendant quelques heures le seul point de mire de ses regards.

On arrivait à Istanbul le lendemain en fin de matinée.

Poirot laissa passer le petit-déjeuner sans rien dire. Tout le monde était venu. Même la baronne de La Tour-Mirepoix avait quitté le refuge du compartiment de M. Walle. En fait, on ignorait qu'on était présent sur la demande expresse de Poirot. Le détective avait ordonné à M. Raymond de faire venir tout le monde dans le wagon-restaurant. Mais cela les voyageurs de l'Orient-Express l'ignoraient.

On se contemplait les uns les autres. Dans l'expectative. Chacun attablé devant son petit-déjeuner.

On l'examinait surtout, lui. Ce petit Belge si ridicule dans ses costumes tirés à quatre épingles, son nœud papillon joliment fait, ses chaussures de cuir étincelantes, sa moustache bien entretenue. Il buvait son chocolat chaud avec soin, le petit doigt en l'air, l'éclat brillant de la chevalière dans la lumière du matin.

Oui, un peu ridicule. Et en même temps, tout le monde l'observait avec circonspection. On n'avait plus envie de se moquer de lui. Son nom était célèbre. Un cerveau, un détective hors-pair, un homme implacable. Chacun connaissait une affaire résolue par Hercule Poirot.

Mlle Grey alla encore s'asseoir face à Mme Renaud. Un hochement de tête appuyé en direction de son « oncle. »

Poirot remercia avec un sourire, petit et incertain.

Poirot laissa passer le temps du petit-déjeuner. Puis lorsque les voyageurs eurent terminé de se restaurer, Poirot se leva et fit une petite courbette pleine de déférence.

« Venez me pardonner, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs mais j'aurai besoin de toute votre attention. Je vous prie. »

On se rassit, poliment, un peu éberlué. Dans l'expectative. Poirot eut un beau sourire...qui ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux verts.

« Il y a deux nuits M. de La Tour-Mirepoix est mort, empoisonné. Comme chacun le sait dans ce train. »

Un sanglot retentit. La baronne s'était mise à pleurer. M. Walle lança, menaçant :

« Est-ce bien le moment pour parler de cela M. Poirot ?

\- Au contraire !, opposa doucement le petit Belge. Je suis malheureusement obligé de parler de cela ! La police de Warna sera là dans un peu plus d'une demie-heure. Elle aura besoin de tous les faits pour bien saisir les tenants et les aboutissants de cette malencontreuse affaire. »

On se tut. On réfléchissait. On était abasourdi.

« Vous voulez...vous voulez dire que vous savez qui est le coupable ?, » demanda Wassili, perdant tout à coup son accent russe pour un bel accent cockney.

\- Oui, bien entendu. »

Poirot savait ménager ses effets. Il sortit sa boîte à cigarettes et en prit une. Lentement, il l'alluma avant de fumer doucement. Inhalant la fumée avec plaisir.

« Poirot !, grogna Cyril, fâché. Arrêtez de jouer avec nos nerfs !

\- Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit cet homme qui meurt. Si j'avais du choisir une victime potentielle, je vous aurais choisi, vous. Cyril ! Ou votre comparse, Wassili ! Les deux « Russes » amateurs de musique. »

Cela fit rire Poirot. Il avait tellement souffert de l'arrogance de Cyril, tous les soirs avec ses échecs.

« M. Poirot, murmura la baronne. Je vous en prie, si vous savez qui tué mon fils, je vous supplie de nous le dire.

\- Très bien, madame. »

Et Hercule Poirot s'appuya nonchalamment contre une table avant de lancer simplement :

« M. de La Tour-Mirepoix s'est tué.

\- Comment cela ?, demanda aussitôt M. Walle. Un suicide ?

\- Non. Un accident ! »

On se regardait. On ne s'était pas attendu à cela. En fait, la réputation du détective devait être surfaite.

« Je ne comprends pas, Poirot, reprit Cyril.

\- C'est simple. Notre baron avait mal à la tête cette nuit-là. Il a demandé une tisane à George. Le serviteur, empressé, a servi une tisane à la camomille au baron de La Tour-Mirepoix. Mme la baronne était absente. Laissé à lui-même, le baron a ouvert la mallette de médicaments pour y trouver une aspirine ou quoique ce soit qui puisse calmer sa migraine.

\- Dieu ! Non !, souffla la baronne. C'est donc ainsi que cela s'est passé ?

\- Certainement madame. Votre fils a pris un de vos médicaments et en est mort.

\- Mon Dieu... »

Et la malheureuse baronne se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Seulement...seulement cela ne collait pas. M. Walle dardait des yeux brûlants sur le détective et explosa :

« Vous dites n'importe quoi M. Poirot ! Il n'y avait pas d'arsenic dans les médicaments d'Héloïse ! C'est un placebo, je vous l'ai dit !

\- Oui, vous me l'avez dit et c'était un secret bien gardé ! Mais moins que le fait que la baronne prenait des cachets à l'arsenic pour son cœur. »

On réfléchissait. On était si lent par rapport au détective belge. Poirot souriait, amusé de voir tous ces riches voyageurs se creuser les méninges pour comprendre le véritable fond de l'affaire.

Et ce fut Mlle Grey qui comprit la première ! Poirot l'aurait embrassée !

« Mais alors ce n'était pas M. de La Tour-Mirepoix qu'on voulait assassiner !!!

\- C'est cela, Mademoiselle ! »

Et l'on se tourna vers la baronne. Avec horreur ! Avec stupeur !

Cette dernière n'avait pas encore compris, trop prise par son chagrin...mais M. Walle avait saisi lui aussi.

« Qui d'autre le sait ?, demanda sèchement Poirot.

\- Mais je ne sais pas, M. Poirot, » répondit M. Walle, perdu.

Le vétéran se tourna vers sa maîtresse et l'interrogea doucement :

« Héloïse ! Ma douce, qui sait que tu prends de l'arsenic ?

\- Ma bonne, Mary. C'est elle qui me fait préparer mes doses par le pharmacien.

\- Mary est à ton service depuis des années... Je ne comprends pas... »

Poirot savait. Il attendait, patient. Il n'avait pas à faire le tour des conjurés. Personne n'était touché par cette affaire...sauf... Et bien sûr, on sut enfin la vérité.

« Mary est votre amie ?, reprit M. Walle en se tournant vers Mme Peguet.

\- Pas mon amie, celle de Louis. Elle m'a révélé l'existence des médicaments à l'arsenic un jour qu'elle se plaignait de cette harpie.

\- Et vous avez décidé de la tuer !, » susurra Poirot.

Mme Peguet, une si belle femme, blonde, les cheveux bouclés, les yeux bleus cristallins...le visage déformé par la haine.

« J'ai décidé de libérer Louis de son emprise ! Elle l'empêchait de me voir et de me demander en mariage. J'aurai obtenu le divorce pour Louis !

\- Émilie..., murmura la vieille baronne, atterrée.

\- Du placebo ! Voilà ce que m'apprit Mary. Tout ce cirque avec ces palpitations qui vous obligeaient à rester couchée. Qui obligeaient Louis à vivre éternellement à vos côtés. Et tout ça pour un placebo ! J'ai simplement commandé de vrais cachets à l'arsenic. Je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps un pharmacien arrangeant. Je les ai mis dans votre mallette pour ce voyage. »

Émilie se tut, essoufflée. On la regardait, horrifié. Une furie !

« Et Louis a insisté pour vous accompagner ! Vous deviez mourir, seule, durant ce voyage stupide en train. Et Louis qui a insisté ! Évidemment qu'on allait nous suspecter mais que pouvais-je dire pour l'empêcher d'accompagner sa mère ? »

Elle enrageait. Serrant ses mains en poings et les claquant sur la table.

« Cet imbécile voulait accompagner sa mère car il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive un souci. Il l'aimait ! Quel idiot !

\- Mon petit Louis, » murmura la baronne.

Ces mots réveillèrent Mme Peguet qui se leva et saisit un couteau. Prête à se jeter sur la baronne.

On eut peur, Poirot soupira, agacé. La scène devenait trop ridicule.

« Mme Peguet. Le train s'arrête dans quelques minutes. La police sera là pour vous. Elle voudra aussi vous parler madame la baronne et M. Walle. Je vous prierais de les accompagner. Mme Peguet, lâchez ce couteau !

\- Une stupide vieille folle ! »

Elle s'avança résolument vers la baronne avant d'être capturée par M. Raymond et d'autres membres du personnel de l'Orient-Express.

« Enfermez-la dans son compartiment, lança Poirot, d'une voix autoritaire. En attendant la police ! »

Et ce fut fait. Mais la femme qu'on emmenait ainsi ressemblait plus à une hystérique bonne pour l'asile qu'à une femme du monde, pleinement responsable de ses actes.

La baronne disparut aussi du wagon-restaurant, accompagnée par M. Walle. Pour se reprendre, pour s'allonger un instant, pour faire ses valises.

 

« Merde !, » lança Wassili, estomaqué.

Et ce simple mot résuma tout ce que pensait les voyageurs de l'Orient-Express.

L'après-midi fut très calme après tous ces événements. L'arrêt à Warna dura plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. La police monta à bord du train. On interrogea le chef du train puis le célèbre détective Hercule Poirot.

On procéda à l'arrestation de Mme Peguet et on emporta tous les protagonistes de cette malheureuse affaire.

L'atmosphère devint peu à peu plus légère, dés que le train reprit sa route et que les relents du meurtre disparaissaient.

Mlle Grey reprit sa place en face de Poirot, une tasse de chocolat chaud devant elle.

« Si c'est le chocolat qui vous rend si intelligent, M. Poirot, je crois que je vais m'y mettre moi aussi.

\- Moi également !, renchérit Wassili. Une tournée de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde ! »

On se mit à rire, pas fâché de retrouver un peu d'enjouement dans ce voyage. Chacun se retrouva avec une tasse du breuvage préféré de Poirot devant lui.

On leva les tasses et Wassili hurla :

« Pour Hercule Poirot ! Hip hip hip !

\- HOURRA ! »

Ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et Poirot sourit avec amusement. Puis avec affection lorsque la main de Mlle Grey se posa enfin sur la sienne. Il toléra la caresse, voire retourna sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts.

A la demande générale, Wassili alla chercher son violon et il joua plusieurs valses de Vienne et des Polonaises de Chopin. On l'applaudit aussi.

Un après-midi tranquille. On se regardait dans les yeux et on rêvait de s'embrasser.

 

Le soir, M. Raymond fit servir un dîner somptueux, le dernier à bord de l'Orient-Express. On arrivait le lendemain dans la matinée.

Suprême de homards, lotte à l'Américaine, vacherin glacé à la framboise et du champagne bien frais. On porta encore un toast à Poirot.

Le petit Belge irradiait de fierté et de bonheur. Mlle Grey n'avait pas lâché sa main, ni ses yeux. Souriant d'un sourire de sphinx.

Enfin ce fut l'heure du coucher ! La dernière nuit à bord de l'Orient-Express ! Ils arriveraient le lendemain dans la matinée.

Le final à tout !

Poirot et Mlle Grey n'eurent même pas besoin de se parler. Ils se retrouvèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre. Une bouche sur une bouche, une langue caressant une langue. C'était la dernière nuit.

Poirot embrassait la jeune fille comme si sa vie en dépendait et elle lui répondait avec la même ferveur.

« Et maintenant ?, murmura Poirot, haletant.

\- Fais-moi l'amour...Hercule... »

Il se soumit et reprit ses baisers et ses caresses. Défaisant des boutons pour ouvrir une chemise de nuit. Laissant les doigts, un peu malhabiles, de la jeune femme lui ouvrir sa veste de pyjama. Ne quittant pas sa bouche...jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se promènent dans le cou, la gorge de la jeune femme.

Mordant un peu, la faisant gémir son nom.

Il se soumit et la déshabilla doucement. Ponctuant chaque vêtement retiré d'un baiser brûlant, de plus en plus affamé.

Elle n'était pas vierge. Elle avait connu ce gredin de médecin séducteur. Elle savait donc quoi faire de ses doigts, où les placer et comment les placer, pour faire perdre la raison à un homme. Et Poirot, même s'il jouait les connaisseurs, n'avait en réalité que rarement connu cela dans sa vie. Il était vite dépassé.

Le premier choc de la peau glissant sur la peau. Ils étaient nus et se caressaient encore plus sensuellement.

Personne ne viendrait ce soir.

Personne !

De toute façon, Hercule Poirot n'était plus apte à mener quelque enquête que ce soit. Même si c'était l'enlèvement du Premier Ministre. Même s'il s'agissait d'une tête couronnée. Ce soir, cette nuit, ses petites cellules grises prenaient une pause.

Il embrassait et suçait les mamelons durs et gonflés de la jeune femme, la faisant se cambrer contre lui. Laissant ses doigts caresser plus bas, toujours plus bas...

« Je t'aime..., » souffla la jeune femme dans le creux de son oreille tandis que le détective la forçait à écarter les cuisses pour l'accueillir. La prendre enfin.

« Je t'aime aussi, » lui répondit Hercule Poirot.

D'où venait cet aveu ? Il était perdu...perdu...perdu...

Et ils s'unirent en gémissant.

Non, il n'avait pas connu cela souvent et il se perdait dans les sensations. Lui, l'homme de l'intellect. Ravi de sentir les doigts de la jeune femme lui griffer le dos, les épaules...glisser sur ses fesses pour le faire pénétrer plus loin. Plus profondément. Gémissant doucement.

Il fallait le silence dans ce compartiment. Poirot captura sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se perdent tous les deux. Cela faisait trop longtemps et leur danse les avait échauffés depuis longtemps également.

Lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Poirot se dégagea lentement et s'étendit contre la jeune femme, un doux baiser avant de la lâcher. Mais Mlle Grey refusa de le laisser partir et se glissa entre ses bras, contre son épaule.

Elle mordilla délicieusement le lobe de l'oreille du détective. De son amant. Et murmura :

« Emmène-moi à Londres ! Laisse-moi vivre avec toi !

\- Ma chérie... »

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Accablé, malgré le plaisir de l'amour encore chaud dans ses tripes. Il regardait le plafond du compartiment, joliment lambrissé. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

Elle l'aimait ! Elle le voulait ! Elle le désirait ! Elle souhaitait vivre avec lui !

Ça, il ne l'avait jamais eu ! Oui mais... Il n'avait pas oublié ! Il était si vieux, elle était si , jeune. Il était policier, elle était une riche héritière.

Pas une union heureuse !

« Dors, ma petite chérie. Je veille sur toi.

\- Mon beau détective ! »

Elle rit en se laissant dériver vers le sommeil. Cela prit un peu plus de temps mais Poirot la rejoignit bientôt. Enveloppé dans son parfum au jasmin.


	8. JOUR VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici la fin de notre voyage... Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié votre séjour à bord de l'Orient-Express et aimerions vous revoir prochainement.  
> Que dire de Hercule Poirot ? Que la vérité qu'il ignore sur lui-même est son excessive timidité.  
> Il manque terriblement de confiance en lui, notre cher détective belge...

Sixième jour

Un réveil assez semblable au premier jour. Un corps chaud contre le sien, un bras sur son torse, une vague de cheveux parfumés au jasmin l'enveloppait. Sauf qu'ils étaient nus.

Et maintenant ?

Un dernier petit-déjeuner et après ?

Dieu et après ?

Après il ne savait pas. Le grand Hercule Poirot ne savait pas, n'en avait aucune idée. Il se tourna et embrassa tendrement la tête chevelue posée sur lui.

On frappa à la porte du compartiment. Comme le premier jour.

« M. Poirot ! Mlle Grey ! Il est sept heures ! L'arrivée à Istanbul est prévue à onze heures ! »

Quatre heures ! Il leur restait quatre heures !

« Mmm, murmura la jeune femme en s'étirant.

\- Bonjour toi, sourit le détective.

\- Fatiguée. Dormons encore un peu.

\- Tu ne veux pas profiter de la fin de ce voyage ? »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquiner...pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'affoler...

« Si justement ! »

Elle se retrouva contre lui, une bouche se glissant dans son cou et mordillant un lobe d'oreille. Réveillant instantanément l'homme couché près d'elle.

Cela la fit rire doucement.

« Je croyais que les détectives avaient plus de self-contrôle ?

\- Je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes, grogna Poirot, en retournant la jeune femme, la plaçant dos sur le matelas. Coincée sous lui.

\- Non, Dieu merci ! Je n'ai jamais lu des aventures plus ennuyeuses que les siennes ! »

Ils rirent tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. Ignorant le goût de la nuit. Leurs baisers étaient désespérés.

Puis ils firent tout pour taire leurs gémissements.

Il fallait le silence dans ce compartiment.

Ensuite, ils arrivèrent de concert dans le wagon-restaurant, ignorant les regards moqueurs des passagers. Un peu grivois. L'oncle et sa nièce ! Poirot tira la chaise de sa compagne avec soin, l'aidant à s'asseoir, laissant traîner sa main sur la sienne plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Et maintenant ?

Oui, maintenant...

Il y avait Londres et son travail, il y avait le capitaine Hastings qui devait bientôt revenir d'Argentine pour passer quelques semaines avec lui, il y avait l'inspecteur-principal Japp qui devait se demander ce qu'était devenu ce drôle de petit bonhomme Belge, il y avait Miss Lemon qui devait s'ennuyer de son classement... Il y avait sa vie...

Et il y avait...deux yeux noisettes magnifiques posés sur lui avec tendresse. Avec amour ? Pleins de promesses. Si jeune, si belle, si désirable.

Il y avait les responsabilités. La vieillesse. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus faire face. Son cœur lui jouait déjà des siennes. Ce serait une infirmière plus qu'une épouse.

Poirot souriait tristement, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Un sou pour tes pensées ?, murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il laissait refroidir son troisième œuf à la coque.

\- Elles n'en valent pas la peine, » répondit Poirot en saisissant sa main pour l'embrasser.

Au diable les convenances. Ils arriveraient dans quelques heures.

« Je me permets d'insister ! »

Elle souriait confiante. Il était désolé.

Elle dut comprendre enfin car le sourire devint plus incertain. Avant de disparaître. Elle lâcha aussitôt sa main et quitta précipitamment le wagon-restaurant.

Il soupira et but son chocolat...froid...

Il ne courut pas à sa poursuite. A quoi bon ? Elle devait refaire ses valises. Il attendrait le dernier moment pour faire les siennes. Ordonné comme il était, cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes.

De toute façon, il n'allait pas quitter le train.

Il retournait à Londres. Quitte à prendre une place en troisième classe.

On l'examinait avec stupeur maintenant et incompréhension. Cyril vint s'asseoir en face du détective, un peu intrusif en effet.

« Une dernière partie d'échecs M. Poirot ?

\- Pour m'apprendre la fameuse vérité ? Je l'ai déjà comprise, Cyril. Depuis le départ. Depuis le Train Bleu.

\- Je ne crois pas, M. Poirot.

\- Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir davantage. La vérité de Poirot est la seule vérité qui me suffise. »

Un regard dur, Cyril se releva, un peu inquiet.

Quelques heures avant l'arrivée. Mlle Grey revint soudainement dans le wagon-restaurant. Ce fut au tour de M. Poirot de retourner dans leur compartiment. Il avait eu raison. Mlle Grey avait tout rangé. Ses valises étaient posées sur le sol.

Leurs livres étaient posés en tas sur la couchette.

Hercule Poirot soupira puis fit ses bagages à son tour.

 

L'arrivée en gare d'Istanbul fut assez éprouvante. Mlle Grey s'approcha de M. Poirot. Elle avait pleuré et Poirot se maudit pour cela. Malgré eux, leurs mains se trouvèrent.

« Que vas-tu devenir ?, demanda doucement le détective, pas certain d'avoir encore le droit de l'interroger.

\- Mme Renaud m'a proposée de l'accompagner à l'hôpital d'Istanbul. Ils ont toujours besoin d'infirmière. Je vais m'engager auprès d'eux.

\- Tu... Tu es sûre ? »

Elle le fustigea du regard. Sûre ? Non, elle voulait rester avec lui mais il venait de la rejeter.

« Oui, je suis sûre. Au moins, je me rendrais utile. »

Poirot cherchait ses mots.

Le soleil était haut. Istanbul était une belle ville. Il avait voulu accompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un chaperon pour la soutenir. Mme Renaud allait le remplacer et lui trouver un beau jeune homme. Un médecin agréable et sympathique.

« Bien, murmura Poirot. J'espère que tu seras heureuse !

\- J'espère que TU seras heureux Hercule, » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu le briser d'un mot, le mettre plus bas que terre, elle ne fit que sourire tristement...avant de lâcher ses mains et de rejoindre Mme Renaud qui l'attendait.

Et elle disparut de la gare.

Et elle disparut de sa vie.

Et il était désespéré.

 

Un homme l'approcha tout à coup. Une main levée à son képi, un militaire.

« Vous êtes M. Poirot ?

\- Il semblerait.

\- C'est le Ciel qui vous envoie ! Nous avons appris votre arrivée par l'intermédiaire des policiers de Warna. »

Poirot se tourna vers l'homme qui lui parlait ainsi. Un militaire. Un lieutenant manifestement, de l'armée anglaise. Pâle et affolé.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous avons eu une affaire déplaisante à la caserne. Le colonel Mac Kenny m'a envoyé vous chercher. C'est Lord Seymour qui lui a parlé de vous.

\- Une déplaisante affaire ?

\- Je ne suis pas habilité à vous en parler ici, M. Poirot. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? Le colonel vous expliquera tout à la caserne. Il vous y attend avec Lord Seymour. »

Du travail ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Il pourrait se changer les idées et prendre l'Orient-Express pour retourner à Londres après quelques jours d'enquête. Faire fonctionner ses petites cellules grises pour oublier les tourments de son cœur.

« Très bien, menez-moi !

\- A votre service, M. Poirot !, » fit le jeune militaire, immensément soulagé.

Quelque part, cela fit sourire Poirot. Ainsi il n'avait pas menti au chef de gare à Paris, on avait vraiment besoin de lui à Istanbul.

 

**FIN**


End file.
